Falling Blossom
by UrbanCinderella
Summary: Sakura's eyes burning bright emerald, she emerges from the dungeon. Awaiting her is Syaoran's stone-like calm. Although Sakura is a captive, in the end who will be more captured? Now Finished!
1. First Impressions

DISCLAIMER: As everyone before me has stated, Sakura and Syaoran belong to CLAMP, and not me. All other characters, however, are of my own creation and belong to me.  
  
Author's note: Well, I went through and changed a couple things, so this is the second draft of this chapter (or maybe the third. ^-^). I changed things that don't really affect the story, such as him being the king of England to a fictional place. It just made it a little easier.  
  
****  
  
Sakura awoke with a groan. She winced as the sound echoed throughout the small dungeon she was trapped in. Her headache, which had dulled only moments before, re-awoke with a fierce passion.  
  
Pulling her wrists as far from the wall as the chains will allow, she attempted to find a weakness in the chains, but to no avail. Sighing, she dropped her head.  
  
'I can't believe this. What an idiotic king. He's only fifteen and yet they trust him with such an important task as being in charge of all of Aleka!! And then there's my father. If he had only been more diplomatic, he might have saved me from this. Stupid men! They always take it out on women. . . someone does you wrong, what do you do? Blame it on a woman.'  
  
Her eyes throbbed with a fierce light as the thoughts flow rapidly through her brain. She snorted with anger. The snort echoed, the same as before. Only this time it brought a laugh with it.  
  
"Going crazy already are we, my little cherry blossom?" spoke a light voice. A smirk is hidden within the words. "It's a bit early for that. You haven't even met the king yet."  
  
Sakura flattened her back against the wall in fear. Her green eyes grew large, and her face went pale.  
  
'It's a ghost!!'  
  
Again the laughter echoed throughout the dungeon. "I am not a ghost, my little cherry blossom. I am very much alive."  
  
Footsteps sound, growing slowly closer. Sakura recognized the sound of soldier boots. Acting quickly, she let her head droop again, feigning unconsciousness.  
  
A click sounds, followed by the slow creaking of an un-oiled door. The boots finally appeared in her line of vision. She sees six pairs. Three men. The smirk grew wider then disappears as a man gently tilted her head into the light. Sakura concentrates on keeping her face from moving.  
  
'If they think I am unconscious, perhaps they will leave me unguarded and I can run away.'  
  
The man laughed and dropped her head. "She's still asleep. I gotta tell you. . . they sure do make women weaker these days."  
  
If it hadn't been so dark, they might have seen Sakura's fists balled tightly. She took a silent breath and calmed herself.  
  
The man appeared to be the leader of the other two. He stepped back, making way for the other two. "Unlock her. The king will see her now."  
  
Sakura heard a gentle whisper in her ear. "Mmm, my dear cherry blossom, tread lightly indeed. The king is a dangerous man. While most men may be cowed by your beauty, this king has seen many a pretty face. And slapped many too. . ."  
  
Sakura seized up in fright, giving away her unconscious role. The two men gasped and the commander stepped forward. Grabbing Sakura's face, he lowered his face so he can look into her eyes.  
  
"So you thought you could play unconscious? The king will not forgive something like that. He will punish you, wench."  
  
With a vicious snarl, he spat into her face. He watched Sakura straining herself, trying to attack him. She was no match for the two soldiers holding her arms, and eventually was forced to sink backwards.  
  
Seeing her give up, the commander stepped out of the dungeon and upwards into a large maze of hallways. Sakura lost track of the route and let her mind wonder.  
  
'Will he kill me? No. He needs me. I know he does. I am a token to ensure my father does not attack him, but it works both ways. If I die, my father's trust does too. He's not that stupid. . . but who's to say he won't make life painful?'  
  
****  
  
Sakura ears heard a faint "come in". Her eyes watched as the heavy doors were forced open.  
  
A room filled with rich colors knocked her breath from her lungs. Her eyes were assaulted with the rich hues of crimson, orange, pinks, blues, and every imaginable color. She zeroed in particularly on three colors grouped together. A green robe topped by chocolate eyes and amber hair.  
  
Sakura's eyes were locked instantly on this man's, and his on hers. A hard push by one of the soldiers brought her out of her reverie. He pushed her harshly to the ground, forcing her to bow. She grunted, pushing weakly against the soldier's grasp. He squeezed her arm, causing her to stop her squirming.  
  
The man made a motion and all the men excepting the commander left in a blurred vision of shoes. The commander stepped forward.  
  
"Your highness, this woman was trying to trick me and my men by pretending she was sleeping." His voice dripped with self- congratulation.  
  
"And were you fooled?" quipped the king.  
  
The commander's voice now changed to surprise. "No, she jumped suddenly."  
  
"Then you were fooled. The fact that she failed was of her own undoing, was it not? In which case you should not be congratulating yourself for your genius, but rather thanking luck for her mistake." The sound of dismissal was heavy in the air. Sakura heard a polite grunt.  
  
With the loud sound of the heavy door shutting, Sakura found herself alone with the green king. He let out a guarded laugh and Sakura's cheeks were overcome with a blush. She realized she was still bowing and hurriedly raised herself to her full height, smoothing her gown, which was already beyond repair.  
  
The man's eyes met her own and he slowly rose from his chair.  
  
"You dare stand in the presence of the king?" His voice bounced against the walls. Sakura, though having already heard him speak, felt slightly taken aback at the deepness of his voice when it was directed to her.  
  
'Such a deep voice accompanies him well'.  
  
Realizing she was gazing stupidly, she snapped herself out of her thoughts, planting a scowl firmly on her lips.  
  
"Would you have me return my forehead to the floor again? Because if you require it, you might as well return me to my cell. I will not bow unless forced." She stuck her chin out defiantly and was answered with a slight twinkle in the king's eyes.  
  
"You will not be returned to your cell, my lady, for you are a guest--"  
  
"I am a prisoner."  
  
"-and shall be treated as one. You will have your own room, and one servant. The gardens are yours to explore except the one by the west pavilion."  
  
Sakura knew she was being dismissed, but could not keep herself from asking, "Why must you keep me? I am a woman. And more trouble than I am worth. Why do you feel so threatened?" She added the last sentence because some part of her wanted to see him lose his cool. She was satisfied.  
  
"I am not threatened by you, woman. Your father is not a threat. He could easily be overcome. But wars are costly and annoying. I want my reign to be peaceful," he answered with a slight hinge in his voice.  
  
"And peaceful is holding a fifteen-year old girl prisoner?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.  
  
"If it keeps us from war."  
  
He clapped his hands and a servant appeared before she could respond.  
  
"Take the lady to her room and assign a woman to her." The king returned to his seat, without another look towards Sakura.  
  
The servant started to lead the way, but Sakura lingered for a moment. Dropping her smirk, she asked earnestly, "What can I call you? Your Highness, My King, they are all too formal. And, after all, I will be here for a while."  
  
The servant gasped at her stupidity. The king's eyes narrowed. For the first time, Sakura was scared. "You will address me as protocol demands, whether it is too formal for your tongue or not. You are just a woman, my lady Sakura, and your words, though amusing at times, carry no weight. Address me as you are told to, for you are not important. Now leave."  
  
Sakura's anger boiled into the top of her head, but her tongue was paralyzed. Unable to respond, she turned and stormed from the room.  
  
****  
  
Author's note: Mmm, don't really need one, but. . . okay. ^_^ HEY! 


	2. Spirit of Laughter

DISCLAIMER: As everyone before me has stated, Sakura and Syaoran belong to CLAMP, and not me. All other characters, however, are of my own creation and belong to me.  
  
Author's note: I'm American, and cannot speak Japanese (I wish!!), but my friend is a hard-core fan of Card Captor Sakura, and she let me borrow tapes with the subtitles. I fell in love with it! It's such a sweet story. but because I'm not accustomed to the Japanese/Chinese culture, please forgive my mistakes with names and such. ^-^;; If you find anything that needs corrects, please post it in your review. ^-~ Thanks!! Enjoy.  
  
****  
  
The sun carefully spread its rays atop Sakura's sleeping body. A sleepy smile took form upon her lips. Slowly she pushed herself from the bed, forgetting where she was, and walked to the open balcony.  
  
She took in the beautiful scenery. The crystal sea seemed to glisten just a little bit more, the green leaves on the trees seemed just a little bit healthier, and the flowers seemed to be standing extra tall this morning. The colors appeared pure and heavenly to her eyes.  
  
There was a light knock on the door, bringing Sakura back from her staring. She mumbled a light beckoning, and entered a woman with pretty purple hair, and bright eyes. She dropped into a low curtsey before approaching Sakura slowly, carrying a tray loaded with food.  
  
"I am Daidouji Tomoyo. But you can just call me Tomoyo. I am to be your servant." She ended her simple speech with a charming smile.  
  
Before Sakura knew it, she found herself mirroring the smile. She looked over the tray Tomoyo had set on the table.  
  
"It looks delicious," she said kindly.  
  
Tomoyo beamed. "Our cook is pretty good. You should try some. But first, let's get you dressed."  
  
Sakura looked down and blushed when she realized she was still wearing the gown from the night before. It was covered in mud and very wrinkled.  
  
Tomoyo beckoned for her mistress to follow her, and she led her down the hall. Tomoyo entered one room and headed straight for a door inside the room. She pulled the door upon, revealing many beautiful gowns, each surpassing the last in beauty.  
  
"Pick your favorites," said Tomoyo, smiling at the obvious pleasure on Sakura's face, "His highness will have custom-made gowns for you soon, but until your measurements can be taken, you will have to make do with these."  
  
Sakura moved forward, touching each separately. She had seen gowns this beautiful, but they were those of her deceased mother, and she dared not wear those. Slowly, she chose five of her favorites.  
  
One was a deep pink with white cherry blossoms spread over the cloth, an obvious choice. Another was a light, cheerful yellow with lots of trim. The third was a deep blue with designs in the breast, and light trim around the sleeves. The fourth was a lighter shade, with a very simple cut. Her fifth and favorite was also green, but a darker emerald color. There was a small cherry blossom in the middle of the dress.  
  
Tomoyo cooed at her choices, breathing her love for all five. The two walked back to Sakura's room, talking companionably and sharing breakfast. Sakura sighed contently.  
  
'Maybe this isn't so bad'.  
  
****  
  
Tomoyo had just left when Sakura decided to take a nap. Her thoughts were drifting back to her family's castle when she was awakened by a familiar voice in her ear.  
  
"Well, my little cherry blossom, I see did not obey me when I told you to be careful of the king's temper. You were doing just fine until you had to push it. Be fearful of him. He may have appeared in control last night, but he is an awful man." There was scorn, but also a sense of lightheartedness. It was enjoying her failure.  
  
Sakura's headache returned when the creature began speaking. "What are you? And why must you keep talking to me?"  
  
Laughter filled the room, flowing freely, bouncing off the walls. It was too high pitched to be human laughter.  
  
"I am a spirit. And I speak to you because I can," it answered. The laughter continued, though it gradually become louder, echoing more fiercely. Sakura's headache intensified and she shoved her hands over her ears.  
  
The spirit noticed this and made his laughter louder, concentrating it into her ear. Sakura screamed and threw herself from her bed. Ignoring the curious looks from the nobles in the hallway, she rushed down the staircase.  
  
She pumped her legs as hard as they would go, determined to lose the laughter. She watched as her surroundings breezed by, not caring that she did not know where she was. She heard heavy footsteps behind her, but did not turn. All she could think of was the awful laughter that got louder ever as she ran.  
  
She met with a heavy door leading to the gardens. Struggling under the weight, she pushed it roughly and breathed in the fresh evening air. She had no time to enjoy it, for a strange need to run took over her. She ran again, with her lungs about to burst. Her tears were scattered behind her as she tried to make her legs stop. The laughter was overpowering as was the need to run, and she finally let it sink into her.  
  
Her face met with something hard. She was sent sprawling. Suddenly her mind was free. The laughter had died down.  
  
"I will see you soon, my little cherry blossom. . . " and even the spirit was gone. She looked up to see what she had run into, but soon changed it to who she had run into. She was greeted by two chocolate eyes widened in surprise.  
  
Before a word could be spoken between the two, the heavy footsteps caught up. There were five soldiers behind her, reaching for her, pulling her roughly from the ground. The soldiers were breathing heavy, muttering apologies to the king, but he merely raised his hand, gesturing for silence. He made another gesture and the soldiers left.  
  
Sakura was once again overpowered with the feeling of being alone with the king. When he didn't start speaking, she braced herself for his anger.  
  
"Why would Sekai have chosen you?" he muttered.  
  
"Sekai?"  
  
"The spirit of laughter. Why would he clasp onto you? We have not seen him for many centuries. Why would a spirit like him choose you to protect?" The king seemed to be thinking aloud.  
  
"That was his idea of protecting me?" Sakura asked, incredulous. "If that is what he calls protecting me, he can go away. I don't need that sort of protection."  
  
The king's eyes twinkled for a brief moment. "He is protecting you. He has ways of getting what he wants. He will protect his host, but he also enjoys toying with them." He added quietly, "Though what he is protecting you from is still a mystery."  
  
"He wanted me to run through the halls like a madwoman?" The smirk had crawled onto her lips once again.  
  
"He wanted you to bump into me," corrected the king without emotion.  
  
Sakura's smirk became almost too heavy to bear. "Great, the laughter spirit is playing matchmaker." She stood and walked away. She had gone ten yards before realizing she had no idea where she was. She turned sheepishly and faced the king.  
  
He quickly averted his eyes. Sakura raised her eyebrows questioningly. He had been watching her.  
  
"I don't know the way back to my room. Could you clap and make a servant appear or something?"  
  
The king's eyes hardened and he slowly walked toward Sakura. "I'll take you."  
  
****  
  
Author's Note: Second edition! I added a bit of foreshadowing, nothing big. Mmm, as far as the matchmaker comment-that's definitely irony. She couldn't be more wrong. 


	3. The Search

DISCLAIMER: As everyone before me has stated, Sakura and Syaoran belong to CLAMP, and not me. All other characters, however, are of my own creation and belong to me.  
  
Author's note: Hey, this is my third chapter. ^_^ My second chapter today! Yay! LoL, hardworking me, no? Well, anyway, I can't figure out how to put italics in. Does anyone know how? I type it in Microsoft Word and upload it. anyone who can tell me how will get brownie points. ^-~  
  
****  
  
The two had been walking in silence for several minutes. Sakura finally broke the silence.  
  
"How long will I be a prisoner?"  
  
She was answered with a scowl. "Must you take a perfectly good silence and shape it into something that will only make me angry?"  
  
She sighed. "If making you angry is the price of answers, yes."  
  
"Making me angry will leave you with no money to buy answers with."  
  
Sakura decided not to answer and let herself be led in silence for a little longer. Thinking over his words, she couldn't help but ask another question.  
  
"Why are you so threatened by my father?"  
  
He growled and turned abruptly to her, eyes flashing dangerously.  
  
"Do you want me to leave you here?"  
  
She turned and, planting her hands firmly on her hips, countered his anger her own. "No. I want to go home."  
  
For a few moments the two stood there, staring daggers at each other. Neither dared blink. One woman passing by raised an eyebrow, but continued walking.  
  
The king was the first to break eye contact. He gestured around him. "This is your home now."  
  
He stormed off, down another hallway. Sakura knew he was heading away from her room. She raced after him, stopping in front of him and blocking his pathway.  
  
"Where are you going? I thought you were taking me to my room."  
  
"You seem so damn sure of yourself. Find your own way back." He snorted and walked through her.  
  
Taken aback, Sakura turned and yelled after his fleeting form, "Fine! I'll do it on my own!"  
  
"How hard can it be to find my room. after all there's only about hundreds of hallways in this wing alone." she mumbled to herself. Letting out a sigh, she started wandering around.  
  
****  
  
"What do you mean you left her?!" yelled Hideaki, the king's chief advisor.  
  
"Just what I said, Hideaki. I left her. She'll find her room eventually," answered the king guardedly.  
  
"Your highness, don't you remember that time you got lost when you were five? You were a young prince, and had grown up in the palace, and you still got lost! It took us hours to find you! And that's with the entire staff looking for you," answered Hideaki.  
  
Hideaki shook his head in anger. He was the king's chief advisor, ever since Syaoran's father had passed away. He had trained Syaoran, and at some times ruled, at least until the king became of suitable age to rule by himself. Over the many years, Hideaki had become more of a friend than an advisor.  
  
"That's different, Hideaki. I was five. She's. . . at least fifteen. . ."  
  
"But she's not accustomed to the palace. She's probably panicking this very moment. How could you let your anger get the better of you, Syaoran? You know better than that. I taught you better than that," he said, emphasizing the taught.  
  
The king growled at the scorn in Hideaki's voice. "Know your place, Hideaki. I am king."  
  
Hideaki's eyes widened in surprise. His mouth hardened and he bowed slightly, then turned and left.  
  
No sooner had the doors shut then the king picked a goblet off his desk and flung it against the wall in his anger. He buried his head in his hands.  
  
'Why must he always be right?'  
  
With another growl, he raced out of the room to look for Sakura.  
  
****  
  
Her feet were starting to hurt. She wanted desperately to sit, but she knew she had to keep looking. Her mind drifted to the king's words and her anger pumped through her veins. She pushed herself harder.  
  
'I will prove him wrong.'  
  
She didn't even notice the green ribbon in her hair fall to the ground.  
  
****  
  
Tomoyo knocked on her lady's door, but there was no answer. She pushed the door open cautiously, looking for a sign of her lady Sakura. There was none to be found. She shrugged and turned to leave, thinking Sakura must have decided to go out for air, but then she noticed her lady's shawl was still draped across the chair.  
  
'She wouldn't go to the gardens without her shawl, would she?'  
  
Tomoyo was uneasy, and worried for her lady. Making up her mind, she snatched the shawl from the chair and raced to the gardens.  
  
****  
  
Sakura was starting to get discouraged when she saw a familiar staircase in front of her.  
  
'Where have I seen this before?'  
  
She raced up the stairs, finally recognizing the hallway. She smiled to herself. Her heart was doing cartwheels even if her feet were ready to fall off. She was only moments from reaching her room when something hit her, full impact. Sakura's mind registered only that whatever had hit her was purple before the breath was knocked from her.  
  
****  
  
Tomoyo rubbed her head and looked down anxiously to see whom she had hit. Her lady's dazed face met her own and Tomoyo's blush deepened.  
  
"My lady!! I was looking for you! I thought you might be lost!!"  
  
"Mmm. . . Tomoyo. . . yes, I was lost. I'm here now, though, albeit very tired."  
  
Tomoyo helped her lady onto her feet and led her back into her room.  
  
****  
  
'Where is she? I left her here. If she had any sense, she would have just stayed where she was until someone came for her.'  
  
The king was tired of looking for her. He had been searching for a little over an hour. While it was hard for someone to find their way through the palace, it was near impossible for someone to find another someone in these mazelike hallways.  
  
He sighed, defeat heavy in his voice, when he found a piece of green ribbon. He recognized it as the one she had been wearing in her hair this morning.  
  
'Is she hurt? Did someone grab her?'  
  
He cursed himself. How could he be so stupid? There were men in the palace just looking for a lady to rape. He had let her wonder through the halls, unguarded, and only because his pride had been hurt.  
  
'I truly am a horrible king. I know the dangers but I forgot her safety because I was angry! If anything happens to her. . .'  
  
He let the thought hand unanswered.  
  
****  
  
'Sakura felt herself falling. She grasped for something to hold onto, but found nothing. Just when it seemed too late, a hand lurched out to pull her back to the top. She looked up and found herself staring into deep chocolate eyes.  
  
"I'll always protect you."  
  
Then she heard harsh laughter in her ears. She let go of the hand to cover her ears and felt herself falling again. The eyes turned sad.'  
  
Sakura lurched upwards, sweating hard.  
  
'A dream. It was only a dream. Nothing more.'  
  
She got up and walked to her open balcony, staring out into the garden. She needed some fresh air.  
  
'I know the way now. . .'  
  
****  
  
"I want an all-out search. Leave no corner untouched. I want her found. If there is anyone accompanying her, bring them to me. Now go," the king commanded.  
  
The soldiers left his room in a hurry and the king breathed a sigh. He had searched for hours, but could not find another trace of Sakura. He looked down at the ribbon clasped in his palm.  
  
'I let her down. . .'  
  
He clasped his palm protectively over the ribbon. He walked out onto the balcony and looked into his garden, now covered in the beautiful moonlight. He squinted his eyes and gasped in surprise as he recognized a figure silhouetted in the light.  
  
'Don't move, please don't move.'  
  
****  
  
"Oh beautiful moon, you shine upon me with your glorious light, and I should feel honored. But all I can think of is my family. Are you shining upon them too? What of my brother? My father? Do you grace them with the same beauty you bestow upon me?  
  
"It's hard to imagine that as I stare at you this evening, they may very well be staring at you too. . . This kingdom is so large. . . and they so very far away. . . I wonder, is my father looking out the window at this very moment, thinking of me?"  
  
Sakura was speaking softly to herself. A trance-like state had taken over her. A twig snapped behind her and she whirled around suddenly.  
  
****  
  
'She is beautiful indeed. . .' was the king's only thought when her face turned anxiously into his. He noticed her flawless skin, now slightly tinged with flustered pink. Her eyes glowed a sharp emerald, fear taking them. His stomach lurched when he realized he had caused that fear.  
  
"You're alright." He breathed a sigh of relief. It didn't last for long. "Did anyone. . . did anyone. . . help you?"  
  
He winced, hearing his voice crack slightly as he said "help".  
  
She stared at him curiously, her walls blocking him from seeing deeper feelings. "I found my way back alone."  
  
His eyes widened in surprise. "How?"  
  
Her all-too-familiar smirk crawled its way back upon her lips. "It wasn't hard."  
  
He recognized the lie in the air, but chose to ignore it.  
  
"I was wrong in leaving you alone," he answered.  
  
Her surprise was evident in every feature.  
  
"I should have escorted you to your room, as I promised, or at least sent a servant for you. I was blinded by anger, and made a mistake," he finished.  
  
She shifted her eyes to the floor. Something in his stomach clicked, sorry to lose sight of her beautiful eyes.  
  
"I shouldn't have been so intent upon making you mad," she murmured.  
  
****  
  
"At least let me escort you to your room this time."  
  
He smiled a charming smile, the first Sakura had seen from him. Without meaning to, she answered with her own smile. Suddenly something snapped in her head. Sekai's voice echoed in her head.  
  
'What are you doing, my little cherry blossom? I told you to avoid him. He imprisoned you. He is the reason you are not with your family right now. Why are you smiling at him?'  
  
Sakura's smile faded at Sekai's thought. His words rang true.  
  
She turned her back to him and started to her room.  
  
"It's fine. I can find it myself."  
  
Before the king could answer, she was gone.  
  
He stood there, surprise hindering his movement when he heard a laugh behind him.  
  
"Little Wolf, you cannot have my little cherry blossom. She will never trust you."  
  
He recognized the voice. He turned and angrily growled, "Sekai. What have you told her?"  
  
"Only what she wants to be told, your highness, only what she wants to be told."  
  
****  
  
I hope this chapter was good! You guys asked for long chapters, so I made this longer! Instead of 3 pages, it's five! ^_^ Yay! Thanks for the reviews, I'm sure you guys all know just how good it feels to get reviews. It makes it worth writing, that's for sure! I did two whole chapters in one day! But it's 10 my time, so I'm gonna go to sleep now. ^-~ My school starts at 7:20 in the morning, the bus is here by 6:40. so. yea. I need all the sleep I can get. ^_^  
  
Luv and such! 


	4. Painful Occurances

DISCLAIMER: As everyone before me has stated, Sakura and Syaoran belong to CLAMP, and not me. All other characters, however, are of my own creation and belong to me, the all-knowing ruler of the universe. ^-^  
  
Author's note: Hiya! Well . . . wow. . . I just got home from school and found a couple minutes free time . . . so I checked on here . . . and I found 12 reviews waiting for me! ^_^ Yay! LoL, it definitely made my day. ^-^. Thanks meinien for the advice on how to get it to italicize. I think I tried it before and it didn't work, but I'm trying it again this time. If it doesn't work again, I'm sorry guys, but you'll just have to recognize '' as meaning either a dream or a thought. ^-^;;  
  
Okay, well, enough blab. . . On to the story. . . ^-^ No one really reads the author's note anyway! ^_^  
  
****  
  
The next few days passed by in a blur. Tomoyo took Sakura throughout the castle, teaching her the hallways. Slowly but surely, Sakura was learning the castle.  
  
The two girls grew closer everyday. As soon as Tomoyo was finished with her duties, she would race to her lady's room and the two spent the rest of the day together, talking like they had known each other forever.  
  
****  
  
Sakura's foot began tapping on the wooden floor, emitting a steady sound. Her eyes were trained on the door in front of her, waiting for a familiar purple head to appear. She let out a soft sigh just as the door opened, admitting a tired face.  
  
Sakura's eyes went immediately to Tomoyo's face. Her eyes were glossy and drawn out, framed by sacs underneath. Her forehead had frozen into one permanent wrinkle and her mouth formed a single sound before she collapsed.  
  
Sakura ran forward, lunging for Tomoyo before she could reach the floor. Struggling under her friend's weight, she stumbled to her bed, laying her friend delicately atop the mattress. Tomoyo let out a small cry of pain when her back came in contact with the mattress.  
  
Worried, Sakura rolled Tomoyo onto her stomach. She frowned when she saw the back of the dress. It was covered in blood. Hurriedly, she pulled the gown down to reveal her back. She gasped.  
  
Her eyes didn't know what to focus on first, for her back was so overcome with red welts. Some of the welts were still open and the blood still oozed freely from them. She jumped up and ripped one of her borrowed dresses, using the expensive cloth to stop the bleeding.  
  
She ran outside, yelling for a child servant. One obediently appeared.  
  
"I need water. Hurry."  
  
The little boy ran off to retrieve the water, returning very shortly. She thanked the servant, promising him a portion of her dinner that night, and set about nursing Tomoyo.  
  
****  
  
The king looked up when he heard his door slammed open. With difficulty, he stifled a laugh. There was Sakura Kinomoto, trailed by three man servants and the court crier, her eyes glowing.  
  
She halted in front of the king, ignoring the four men crowded around her, staring only at him. He almost took a step back, surprised by the passion in her eyes. He raised a hand, motioning for them to leave.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, chocolate eyes twinkling, still amused at her entrance.  
  
His amusement was shortly thrown from his mind when her eyes doubled in anger. "Who beat her?!"  
  
Confusion embedded itself into his stance. His eyes questioned her own angered ones, but he found no answer.  
  
"How dare you beat her? Nothing she could have done would be worthy of that kind of pain. No one deserves that kind of pain. Is this the way you run your kingdom? And then you expect no one to rebel? What a foolish king if I've ever seen one!"  
  
His eyebrows neatly arched, listening to her speech. Her breathing was heavy. His silence fueled her anger.  
  
"You will do nothing? You have no response? Well. . . that's not surprising. Why did I even bother coming? You're no help. You're never any help. You're too busy kidnapping people." She seemed to be talking to herself now. Making up her mind, she spun and headed towards the door.  
  
He reached out and caught her by the elbow, spinning her around so she would have to face him.  
  
****  
  
His face was only inches from her own, and through her anger, she was overcome by the closeness of the two. Her eyes were locked intently on his own. She almost forgot herself until a vivid picture of her friend's back fought its way back to the top.  
  
She jerked her arm from the king's grasp, almost causing herself to fall backwards.  
  
"Leave me alone if you're not going to help." At his silence, she started to leave, but he answered this time.  
  
"I can't help if you don't explain what has happened first," he said cautiously.  
  
She spun and planted her hands on her hips, "You mean to tell me you don't even know when your servant is beaten so badly she's passed out?"  
  
His eyes were guarded. "I received no word of a punishment."  
  
Sakura snorted. "You received no word. . . of course you didn't."  
  
He ignored her sarcastic comment. "Where is she?"  
  
****  
  
Sakura led the way quickly to her room. The king stopped to order the palace healer to follow along the way. When they reached the bedroom, Sakura opened, finding Tomoyo struggling weakly to raise herself from the mattress.  
  
She rushed forward, pushing her friend back down.  
  
"Don't worry, Tomoyo. I've brought the healer. You'll be better in no time," she said, softly.  
  
Tomoyo smiled at her friend, then caught a glimpse of the person behind Sakura.  
  
"Your h-highness?"  
  
He smiled back at her and stepped forward. "The healer should be here shortly. If you might be so kind, could you tell me who. . . who did this?" He lowered his voice towards the end, trying to be kind.  
  
Tomoyo's smile faded slightly and her eyes switched from the king to Sakura. Sakura did not see the glance, for she was too busy glaring at the king for asking the question so quickly.  
  
"I don't know, your highness," answered Tomoyo quietly.  
  
Sakura caught her gaze as it shifted over the king. She saw a piece of brown cloth on a fleeting figure. Without thinking, she took off after the figure.  
  
She was just in time to see the brown disappearing down the stairs. Ignoring the glares of the scattered nobles, she pushed her way through the staircase, trying not to lose the figure.  
  
His head was just about lost in the crowd when his luck ran out- he collided with a very large soldier. Sakura yelled to the soldier, "Grab him, sir!!"  
  
But the soldier reacted far too slowly. The man was up and out of sight within moments. Sakura let out an exasperated sigh, then saw something on the floor. She made her way towards the object, and bent down to pick it up. What she saw made her heart fall. It was a horse whip, stained with blood.  
  
****  
  
When the king caught sight of that familiar amber hair, he excused himself politely from Hideaki and ran over to Sakura.  
  
"Why did you run off so suddenly? Your servant was scared to death," he yelled as soon as she joined him.  
  
She made no move to answer, just opened her hand. Confused, he looked down and gasped at the sight. The king heard footsteps behind him, and he turned to find Hideaki's inquiring face. When he turned back, the horse whip was hidden again.  
  
Sakura looked up at Hideaki. "May I see her now?"  
  
He nodded solemnly and moved aside, allowing her passage.  
  
"Does the young lady have any idea who might be responsible for this?" asked Hideaki as soon as Sakura was out of earshot.  
  
The king rubbed his forehead tiredly. "No. It was not reported and the servant claims she does not know."  
  
Hideaki sighed. "She will not report it to you?"  
  
The king didn't even look up. The two stood in silence for a few moments before Hideaki broke the silence finally.  
  
"Sakura seems to be adjusting."  
  
The king nodded.  
  
"Did she really find her way back by herself?"  
  
The king shuddered, remembering the night in the garden when he had spoken to her. "Yes, I think so."  
  
Hideaki looked over his shoulder, staring blankly at the closed door to the lady's room. He chose his words carefully."You know she is of fairly high rank."  
  
"Her father is the earl of Dubghlas, and in charge of more than half of my kingdom. I'm aware she is of high rank."  
  
"She is of good breeding," spoke Hideaki, his eyes glinting mysteriously.  
  
The king raised an eyebrow. "Her manners could use work."  
  
Hideaki laughed loudly. "So far, I think it's true to say you've seen her in her war-like mode. No one can expect one's manners to be at their best when in that mode."  
  
He looked thoughtful before continuing. "Put her in a courtly setting and perhaps those manners will surprise you. . . "  
  
He walked away, thinking his own private thoughts and leaving the king clueless.  
  
****  
  
'So you are planning to have a ball, are you, Hideaki? Are you still playing matchmaker in your old age? Foolish man. Sakura must not attend until I am sure of her hatred. . . you shall have to be stopped, Hideaki. A pity. I do so hate making people's lives miserable. . . '  
  
Laughter filled the air.  
  
****  
  
Author's Note2: Hey, well this is the second edition of this chapter too. I'm making my way though the awful task of editing what I've already written, lol. I'm just proofreading. 


	5. The Visitor

DISCLAIMER: As everyone before me has stated, Sakura and Syaoran belong to CLAMP, and not me. All other characters, however, are of my own creation and belong to me, the all-knowing ruler of the universe. ^-^  
  
Author's note: Hey, it's awfully late to be posting this, but considering I started it at 9, it's pretty good time. ^-~ LoL, I'm working on slowly editing my previous entries, so. lol, it's grammar correct now. I've only done the first chapter b/c I really wanted to start on this one. Sorry it's a bit shorter than the previous, but I have to go to sleep SOME time. ^-^ Enjoy!  
  
****  
  
Tomoyo's face was drawn in pain. The palace healer was bent over her form, gently pressing balms onto her back. Sakura watched helplessly from the side.  
  
Every time her friend's back arched in pain, Sakura felt her own heart skip a beat. She felt a salty tear leave her eye and travel slowly down her cheek.  
  
The door opened, admitting the king. Quickly, Sakura forced the tear from her cheek, turning so the king wouldn't see her weakness.  
  
The healer looked up and beckoned the king forward. Sakura started to follow, but stopped herself.  
  
'Now is not the time to anger him.'  
  
The two talked quietly while Sakura strained to hear the words passing between the two. The king turned to her suddenly, bowing slightly and offering his elbow to the lady. The words of decline were light on Sakura's lips when she noticed the look on both the king's and the healer's face. She took his elbow and let him lead her into the hallway.  
  
****  
  
"Why are we leaving?" The door was barely shut before she began her questions. "Can I not stay with Tomoyo? She would want me there."  
  
"The healer needs quiet to finish his job, and you were making him nervous. You will need another room to sleep in tonight," answered the king.  
  
He stopped a servant on the way, giving orders to find Sakura a new room.  
  
"We'll go to the gardens while you await your room," said the king.  
  
Sakura looked up in surprise, ready to protest leaving her friend again, but she caught sight of his eyes. She felt herself slipping into the depths of the same chocolate eyes that caught her attention their first meeting. Her hand twitched, wanting to touch his hair when she heard a cough behind her.  
  
Looking down hurriedly, she heard Hideaki's polite interruption.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt your highness, but you have a visitor waiting in your rooms," spoke the advisor. His gaze was calculating Sakura brightly.  
  
The king glanced at Sakura, unsure. Hideaki caught the look and dove forward. "I will escort the lady Sakura if you wish, your highness."  
  
Sakura kept her gaze set on the floor. The king watched her for a moment before answering, "Yes. I will join you in the Eastern Gardens when I am finished."  
  
Hideaki bowed and offered his arm. Sakura glanced up, trying not to watch the king's fleeting form too intently.  
  
****  
  
Syaoran opened the door, stepping backwards in surprise. "Nireko?"  
  
The girl turned around, smiling a bright smile, her light blue eyes catching the king's glance and holding them confidently.  
  
"What are you doing here?" asked the king apprehensively.  
  
"Are you not happy to see me, Syaoran?" cooed the girl, moving slowly towards the king.  
  
"Words cannot hold my delight, Nireko. At least not politely," answered the king coldly.  
  
Nireko stopped in the middle of the room, setting her lips into a slight pout. The pout soon melted into a carefree smile.  
  
"You will feel differently soon, Syaoran."  
  
"You shall address me as your highness, if you please," answered the king, setting an intense glare on Nireko. Her smile merely increased.  
  
"As you wish, your highness. . ."  
  
Syaoran frowned. "Why are you here, Nireko?"  
  
"Why, to stay, of course! It's only proper for your fiancé to come visit you," answered Nireko brightly, not letting her eyes leave the king.  
  
"I will send a servant to escort you to a room, Nireko," answered the king, averting his eyes from her.  
  
"Aww. . . Syaoran. . . I was hoping we might spend some . . . time together . . ." said Nireko, once again continuing her journey across the room. She closed in on Syaoran when he spoke again.  
  
"I am busy," spoke he, his eyes glowing dangerously. Nireko placed her hand on Syaoran's shirt, pulling him closer to her.  
  
The king clasped Nireko's hand, pushing it away. "Stop it Nireko."  
  
"But, your highness, we are engaged. We will be married shortly. Why fight it?" She moved her body closer to the king's.  
  
"I do not love you, Nireko." She twined her hand carefully in Syaoran's hair, slowly forcing his lips closer to her own.  
  
"You don't have to," answered she, moving her lips to touch his lightly.  
  
****  
  
"So what do you think of the palace so far?" asked Hideaki, attempting to be polite.  
  
Sakura glanced up at the advisor. Her usual scowl was wiped from her face when she caught sight of Hideaki's earnest expression.  
  
"Well, I certainly have seen enough of it. . ." answered Sakura.  
  
Hideaki laughed, making Sakura's confidence grow.  
  
"I'm sure you have. After you grow up in the palace, you grow used to seeing the lost expressions on newcomers. You know his highness got lost himself."  
  
Sakura's eyes glanced over at him eagerly. "He did?"  
  
"Yes, when he was five. We had to send most of the palace guards out to find him."  
  
Sakura let out a gentle laugh. Hideaki's opinion of her grew.  
  
'She is certainly beautiful, and she has the ability to be very kind, yet she has her own streak of stubbornness. A perfect match indeed for his highness.'  
  
"May I ask you a question?"  
  
Hideaki looked up into Sakura's serious eyes. "I cannot promise an answer, but, by all means, you are welcome to ask. . ."  
  
Sakura grew pained. "Why do you doubt my father's allegiance to the king?"  
  
Hideaki's eyes became serious and his expression was thoughtful. "The king received word your father was gathering an army to invade the palace. The king was given no hint of how many there might be, or when they might attack.  
  
"Your father is a very dangerous enemy to have. His highness did not want to have to fight. He wants his reign to be peaceful. There was no reason to go to war.  
  
"So he took you. He needed a way to insure your father would remain loyal, and the safety of his favorite daughter seemed like a plausible way to insure such."  
  
****  
  
Sakura listened quietly as the man finished, soaking in the information. "But my father was gathering no such army. . ."  
  
Hideaki shrugged. "We received word from a reliable source."  
  
Sakura caught his gaze. Her eyes glowered. "And who is this 'reliable source', may I ask? Who is this man that is spreading lies about my father?"  
  
'Who is this man who caused me to be taken from my bed in the middle of the night' she added in her head.  
  
"I cannot answer that, my lady," spoke Hideaki slowly.  
  
Sakura turned at the snap of a twig. The king approached slowly, staying in the shadows.  
  
Hideaki piped up quickly, "I must return to the castle. I'll leave her in your custody, your highness." Then he turned and walked away quickly.  
  
****  
  
Author's Note2: Wow, only nine chapters left to edit (at this point anyway ^-^) 


	6. Gardening

DISCLAIMER: As everyone before me has stated, Sakura and Syaoran belong to CLAMP, and not me. All other characters, however, are of my own creation and belong to me, the all-knowing ruler of the universe. ^-^  
  
Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry about the delay in posting, lol. ^-^;; I've had two projects and maaaany softball games. But anyway! Here it is, and hopefully it will be longer than the last. ^_^ I, myself, had forgotten where I left off so just to save ya'll an EXTRA CLICK, I'll include the last scene. ^-^  
  
****  
  
Sakura listened quietly as the man finished, soaking in the information. "But my father was gathering no such army. . ."  
  
Hideaki shrugged. "We received word from a reliable source."  
  
Sakura caught his gaze. Her eyes glowered. "And who is this 'reliable source', may I ask? Who is this man that is spreading lies about my father?"  
  
'Who is this man who caused me to be taken from my bed in the middle of the night' she added in her head.  
  
"I cannot answer that, my lady," spoke Hideaki slowly.  
  
Sakura turned at the snap of a twig. The king approached slowly, staying in the shadows.  
  
Hideaki piped up quickly, "I must return to the castle. I'll leave her in your custody, your highness." Then he turned and walked away quickly.  
  
****  
  
The king kept his face in the shadows, not looking up at Sakura. She stood, shifting from foot to foot before sitting on a nearby bench. Finally she attempted to start conversation.  
  
"So you had a visitor?" she asked politely.  
  
A gruff answer eventually came from the shadows. "Yes."  
  
Sakura laughed lightly. "Someone you did not want to see, I assume?"  
  
"Have you ever had a visitor you did not want? Someone who, no matter what you said, they wouldn't go away? They're a constant reminder of something you cannot handle, something that has been arranged over your head. And you cannot do anything about it?"  
  
Suddenly, Syaoran stepped from the shadows. Sakura gasped lightly as the moonlight caught his face, accenting his strong jaw, handsome face, and certainly those brilliant chocolate eyes. His hair blew lightly in the light breeze; his eyes were set angrily on her.  
  
"It makes me so angry! I'm king of Aleka and I cannot do anything about this!"  
  
****  
  
Syaoran was speaking loudly and angrily when he noticed Sakura drawing back from him. She averted her eyes.  
  
Cursing himself, he sat next to her on the bench.  
  
"I wasn't yelling at you. I just. . . do you know how it feels to have something that directly affects you? Something you can't control?" he spoke much more softly this time.  
  
She turned slowly, and the king's eyes widened as he saw her face in the moonlight. His eyes traveled from her elegant eyebrows, to her sharp green eyes, past her strong nose, away from her pink cheeks, finally resting on her full lips. His eyes watched, transfixed, as they moved, producing an answer.  
  
"Yes, I know it every day I wake in your palace," spoke the lips softly.  
  
The eyes grew sad and distant. Determined to make them bright again, he stood up suddenly and grabbed her hand.  
  
****  
  
He was pulling her along quickly, causing Sakura to trip several times. Struggling to free herself, she asked him of their destination. The king merely glanced back, eyes shining, and told her to wait.  
  
Within minutes, they had reached a gate. Sakura could see over the fence a large pavilion.  
  
'The western pavilion. But. . . he banned me from it.'  
  
Her jaw dropped as the gate swung open. Dazzling colors ambushed her eyes from all sides.  
  
'It's just like the first night I met the king'  
  
As soon as the thought passed through her mind, her eyes zeroed in on the same figure that had caught her attention that night.  
  
****  
  
He tightened his grip on her hand, pulling her though the gate and into the garden. Turning, he watched her expression delightedly. For a moment her eyes widened, enjoying the view. It caught him off guard when he noticed her eyes focused on him.  
  
Quickly, she turned and walked to a corner of the garden. She began examining the flowers. Making sure her back was to him, Syaoran crept silently across the garden and picked a single cherry blossom. Moving softly, he approached Sakura.  
  
****  
  
'One day he will notice you eyeing him in such a way, and then, Sakura Kinomoto, you will be in trouble.'  
  
She was so busy lecturing herself she did not hear the king creeping up behind her. He whispered, "I have something for you."  
  
She jumped, suddenly very aware of his presence behind her. Avoiding his eyes, she turned. A smile took over her lips and she almost melted when she saw the flower in his hand.  
  
She watched, not moving, as he carefully put the cherry blossom behind her ear. Her ear burned at his touch, but still she avoided his eyes.  
  
"Do you like it, Sakura?" he said softly.  
  
"Yes, your cherry blossoms are very beautiful," answered Sakura.  
  
She felt his hand on her cheek. Gently, he tilted her chin back. Desperately, she avoided his eyes still.  
  
"They are all beautiful, but there is one in particular that catches my eye. . ."  
  
Sakura blushed. Looking up finally, she caught the expression in his eyes.  
  
Her mind went numb, allowing only one thought to pass through. 'He's going to kiss me.'  
  
And he did.  
  
****  
  
Sekai snarled in anger.  
  
'My little cherry blossom must be protected from this little wolf. She must hate him. I must make her hate him. I must.'  
  
He huffed loudly, anger getting the best of him. Coughing, he fixed his expression to a more thoughtful one. 'Something must happen right now, before she assures herself of his good meaning. But what can I do?'  
  
Suddenly a smile took form. His laughter flowed through the halls as he raced toward the room.  
  
****  
  
Sakura broke the kiss first. Seeing a need for flight in her eyes, Syaoran quickly stepped forward and placed his arms around her waist. He smiled as he felt her resign to being held.  
  
Not meeting his eyes again, she spoke softly, "I think I better go, your highness. Tomoyo will expect me."  
  
The king bent down to her eye level and spoke. "'Your highness' is too formal. You must call me Syaoran."  
  
Sakura smiled, still slightly dazed. "Syaoran. . .," she said, wanting to hear the sound on her tongue.  
  
He smiled in return and wrapped his arms around her tighter. She leaned forward and placed her head against his chest, breathing in his scent. She sighed happily, before slowly tilting her head backwards to look up at Syaoran.  
  
"What do I have to do for another one?" she asked, teasing him.  
  
Not bothering to answer, he leaned down and brushed his lips against her own, slowly deepening it.  
  
****  
  
Syaoran jumped back when he heard the awful voice.  
  
"Syaaaaaoran! What are you DOING?"  
  
Nireko ran up to them, eyeing Sakura with a glare. Slowly her lips formed a smirk.  
  
"Or perhaps it should be WHO are you doing?"  
  
Syaoran glared at the unwelcome Nireko. He felt Sakura shrink back against his chest. He cursed himself for forgetting to close the gate behind them. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, protecting her.  
  
"I thought you were asleep," Syaoran said guardedly.  
  
"Why? Wouldn't you cheat on me if I had been wide-awake? And yes, this is called cheating, Syaoran. We ARE engaged, after all."  
  
She directed the last words at Sakura. They were not lost on her. Syaoran shot another glare at Nireko and pulled Sakura farther away from Nireko.  
  
"Go to bed Nireko," he said as he turned.  
  
"Why, Syaoran?" she said, her voice light and cheerful. "Are you not finished with your business yet?"  
  
"Go now, Nireko," he shot back, his voice dangerously low. Nireko turned slowly and walked through the doors and inside.  
  
****  
  
Sakura found herself alone with Syaoran. Her mind had turned into a heavy fog. All she could do was stare stupidly.  
  
"Sakura, are you okay?" he said, breaking through the fog.  
  
Quickly, she struggled to free herself from his grasp.  
  
"You are engaged?! How could you. . . how could you do that?! And not tell me?" she yelled angrily.  
  
Syaoran stepped forward, trying to return his arms around her waist. Seeing this, she backed up quickly.  
  
"Don't touch me, you filth. Don't even say my name again, please. I don't want any contact from you, your highness."  
  
Syaoran flinched. He watched helplessly as she turned sharply on her heel and ran for the door.  
  
****  
  
Laughter rang out in the space Sakura had been only moments before. Syaoran snapped out of his reverie.  
  
"Sekai," he snarled.  
  
"A little down on our luck, aren't we, little wolf?" was the answer.  
  
"How dare you? How dare you bring Nireko out here?!" the king yelled.  
  
He laughed again. "To be fair, you were technically cheating on that dreadful girl. . ."  
  
The king snorted.  
  
"Do not be mad at me, little wolf, for I do not fear your anger. And what I said was true. My little cherry blossom would have eventually found out," spoke the spirit.  
  
"She did not need to find out that way," he answered.  
  
"Well, it's not like you actually cared about her, little wolf. You and I both know you needed an escape from your fiancée. Sadly, my little cherry blossom is too beautiful for her own good. A perfect escape," he said carefully.  
  
Syaoran looked up. "But she wasn't an escape."  
  
****  
  
Sakura rushed inside the palace, bumping into a servant along the way. The servant quickly bowed and addressed her.  
  
"Your room is ready, my lady."  
  
Sighing and thanking her luck, she followed him, setting a brisk pace.  
  
'Don't think about him,' she commanded herself.  
  
She was not aware of the bright blue eyes focused on her from above. There was a smirk below them.  
  
****  
  
Author's Note2: I changed a couple things, added a couple things to make the future work better, but nothing major. Hope you liked it. 


	7. Revealed Secrets

DISCLAIMER: Own: Nothing. Don't: Sue. Simple enough?  
  
Author's note(s):  
  
This is the seventh chapter, and. well I have a bone to pick with the world. ^-~ You guys are wonderful reviewers, and you can't imagine the delight when I see you guys have reviewed. ^_^ But. I'm also jealous. I see people who have 4 chapters up have twice as many as I do.  
  
I don't want to put something on here that says "I'm not writing until I get a certain number of reviews", b/c. frankly, I won't be able to keep that up. ^-~ I love writing too much. But, you guys. review? ^-~  
  
In answer to a couple of you guys, I just wanted to explain that the blue eyes belonged to Nireko, lol. I'm sorry if that was confusing. I realized you guys probably wouldn't remember she had blue eyes, so that's why I tried to add the part about the smirk. So for further reference, you hear smirk, you think either Nireko or Sakura. ^-^  
  
Oh yea!! And I decided to start another fanfic. Check it out if ya get a chance. Only the first chapter is up, but I'll probably post Chapter Two today if I get a chance. It's called Partners. I know the first chapter isn't long or . great. but it's still okay, and the plot will DEFINITELY get better.  
  
Gomen (Sorry??) for the long Author's note!! I'll take a vow of silence when I get 1,000 Reviews. ^-~ Heh heh heh  
  
****  
  
Syaoran walked slowly into the palace, his heart weighed down heavily. A pair of blue eyes awaited him inside.  
  
"Whatever did you say to her, Syaoran? She left in quite a hurry," asked Nireko.  
  
The king glared at her, offering no answer and speeding up. Nireko had to jog to catch up.  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't tell her you were engaged, Syaoran," she continued. "How could you possibly keep yourself from mentioning me?"  
  
The king snorted. "Easily. I like to keep my lunch down."  
  
Nireko smirked. "Then why were you kissing HER?"  
  
Syaoran turned, grabbing her. "You have no right to criticize her, Nireko," he snarled.  
  
Nireko's eyes opened wide and she took a step back from him once he had released his grasp. A lopsided smirk took place on her flustered face. "Defending her, are you? That's a sure sign of love. Tell me you don't love her."  
  
Syoaran shifted his gaze. "Of course I don't love her. I barely know her."  
  
Tired of questions, he started once again to his rooms. This time Nireko followed silently, contemplating her next move.  
  
****  
  
As soon as the sunlight entered her room, Sakura was up. She had slept barely a wink last night. There were too many thoughts whirling around in her head; too many tears to be freed from their optic home. Her eyes started to fill with tears as an image of the king appeared in her head.  
  
Pushing herself from her bed, she angrily swabbed at them with her rough sleeve. Walking across her room, she cursed. There was no water in the bowl.  
  
Opening a door, she motioned to one of the idle servants outside. Mumbling her request, she turned and looked in her closet, removing the pretty green dress. Once that was done, she had nothing to do but wait.  
  
"Do not be sad, my little cherry blossom. This will pass."  
  
A familiar voice floated through the room.  
  
"Sekai?" she asked, feeling instantly stupid.  
  
"Yes. I am here to comfort you. Although, I must say. . . I DID warn you about trusting the king. . ."  
  
She cast her eyes downward. "I should have trusted you."  
  
A single tear dropped onto the wooden floor. Angrily, she turned upwards. "He was only using me. I was foolish enough to fall for it. I should have known better."  
  
Whispering now, she added, "How could I have been so stupid?"  
  
She felt an invisible hand, gently patting her on her back. "Do not worry. I will protect you from him. I will protect you from anyone who can hurt you, my little cherry blossom."  
  
She smiled weakly.  
  
****  
  
'I almost have her. Soon she will realize no one in the world is worth loving, and then she shall turn to me. Then I can completely protect her. I will protect my sweet cherry blossom from this world and its people; people who will do nothing except hurt her. I will make her mine.'  
  
****  
  
The man carefully balanced on the balcony ledge, hiding himself in the shadows. Peering through the window, he saw his love lying on her bed, asleep. Her light purple hair surrounded her face, making her eyes stand out even more than usual.  
  
There was a healer pressing cool rags onto her forehead. He watched enviously. Jealousy coursed through his veins.  
  
'He's touching her. I should be the only one touching my Tomoyo.'  
  
Sighing heavily, he relaxed. He knew such thinking would only end in pain. Wincing, he remembered the day before. The images made him shudder, and shame now took the place of jealousy in his veins. His hand felt the familiar weight of the horsewhip.  
  
'I saw the lord's hand on her. I was watching from a dark corner. My  
eyes were now locked on the hand as it made its upward journey,  
heading higher and higher up her thigh. My gaze flickered to her face.  
A blush spread over her cheeks and her eyes begged for help, but she  
could not move. It was her job to serve the lords. And he was a lord.  
  
I felt my blood rising. Before I could stop myself, I had removed the  
horsewhip from my coat. Tomoyo, seeing this, begged me to stop, but  
there was no reason in my mind anymore. Only anger. I pulled it back  
and sent it hurling at the lord. She shot out, blocking the lord.  
Within minutes, I was grasping my fallen love, gaping at the wounds I  
myself had afflicted.  
  
The lord had jumped up, screaming wildly for the guards. Praying for  
my love, I knew I must not be caught. So I ran. It took a long time to  
escape from the guards, they were at this very moment searching for  
me, but as soon as I did, I hurried back to find my love.'  
  
A single thought passed through his mind, breaking through the vivid images.  
  
'I am no better than the lords who beat her. The lashes are no different, and neither is the pain.'  
  
****  
  
There was a light knocking at the door. Syaoran sat up, instantly awoken. He had gotten no sleep that night.  
  
'Please let it be her.'  
  
The thought surprised him. Hurriedly, he dismissed it and opened the door. Still, he felt his face fall when Hideaki stepped through the open door.  
  
"Good morning, your highness. What's wrong?" asked the advisor right away.  
  
Syaoran smirked. "What makes you think there's anything wrong?"  
  
The advisor smiled slyly. "Getting you out of bed required no force."  
  
Syaoran laughed lightly at his old friend. "I didn't get much sleep."  
  
"Might I venture to press for a reason?"  
  
Syaoran frowned. "Women," he said finally.  
  
Hideaki took in his friend's worn expression for the first time that day. He smiled.  
  
"You are in love," he said, knowingly.  
  
Syaoran's eyes shot up, glaring. "Why does everyone jump to that conclusion? Of course I am not in love."  
  
The advisor sent a skeptical look Syaoran's way, shrugging lightly, deciding not to press it.  
  
"Well then I suppose, my friend, what I have come to discuss will not be a welcome matter."  
  
The king raised his eyebrows. "What is it?"  
  
"The courtiers are positively bored out of their minds. Many have come to me, beseeching a ball. I think it would be a good idea for your highness to host one. It has been nearly a year since the last one. This way you can introduce the kingdom to your fiancée."  
  
The king glared. "I will not introduce the kingdom to Nireko. I do not want her to get comfortable with her position as my bethrothed. I will not marry her."  
  
The advisor laughed. "Then perhaps you should be introducing all of the eligible men to her."  
  
The king smiled weakly. The two sat together, letting the silence take over.  
  
Finally, Hideaki coughed. "You know, Lady Sakura will be there."  
  
Syaoran carefully trained his eyes on the floorboard. "Why wouldn't she?"  
  
Hideaki ignored his question and countered with one of his own. "Will you dance with her?"  
  
Getting a sudden need to share, Syaoran looked up. "I think you should be asking her, old friend. Not me."  
  
The advisor looked over his highness worriedly. "What have you done?"  
  
Syaoran snorted. "Why can't it be something she has done?"  
  
The advisor laughed. "Because you are the man, and it is the man's divine duty to do the wrong thing."  
  
****  
  
Sakura was sitting at her friend's bedside when the servant arrived. The healer, Kamaz, excused himself for lunch, leaving strict orders for her care. The servant bowed to the lady and stepped forward. She watched patiently as he delivered his message.  
  
As soon as he left, Tomoyo's eyes got big. Sitting up straight in bed, she turned to Sakura.  
  
"A ball, my lady!! I must make you a dress right a way!!" (Some things I didn't change. ^-~)  
  
Sakura laughed and pushed her friend back down. "You must get healthy first."  
  
Tomoyo smiled, protesting weakly. "But the ball is in two weeks!"  
  
Sakura winked. "You better heal fast then."  
  
The two laughed and sat, staring out the window.  
  
Sakura sighed and asked a question she had been holding back for days now. "Tomoyo, I know you don't want to talk about this, but. . . you have to let me know. What happened to you?"  
  
Tomoyo looked away sadly. "It was an accident, my lady. But if I tell you what happened, you will judge . . ."  
  
Sakura lifted her friend's chin so that their eyes met. "I will not judge."  
  
Tomoyo sighed slowly before speaking. Reluctantly, she began. "I was serving my lord Lamar when Yema came in. He decided to wait for me in the corner, for we were to go to the marketplace that day." She paused, and Sakura noticed her starry look. "But my lord Lamar had more on his mind than food. He began to hit on me, and Yema became jealous. Yema took out his whip and flung it at my lord."  
  
Her friend's eyes were now filled with anguish. She took a minute before continuing. "I couldn't just watch Yema do that. He would be hung! So I jumped in front of the whip." She flinched, looking up at Sakura with pleading eyes. "Yema didn't mean it. He would never beat me. He may be very protective, but he loves me."  
  
Sakura pulled her friend closer to her, smoothing her hair protectively while her friend cried. Once the sobs had subsided, Sakura spoke.  
  
"I knew Lamar when I was younger. I hated him then, and I hate him now." She lowered her head so Tomoyo would have to look her in the eye. "If he ever tries this again, you tell him to come see me personally. That's an order Tomoyo," she added firmly.  
  
Tomoyo smiled gratefully through her tears and hugged her friend weakly.  
  
Sakura heard the door open behind her. Knowing it to be the healer, she started her apologies over her shoulder. "I'm sorry, Kamaz, I know you told me not to let her move, but she was upset and--"  
  
Tomoyo's gaze let Sakura know it was not Kamaz. Slowly she turned, praying it wasn't who she knew it to be.  
  
****  
  
Author's Note 2: -whistles- I hear you should do it while you work. 


	8. Assumptions

DISCLAIMER: Own: Nothing. Don't: Sue. Simple enough?  
  
Author's note(s):  
  
Ahh!! I'm still smiling! ^_^ Thank you sooo much for all your reviews. From 28-32. It seems like a bigger jump than it really is. ^-~ But either way, I'm really thankful for them! It's wonderful to know people are reading and enjoying it.  
  
As for the question of the hour, No, I won't be including Eriol. I know, I know. I seriously thought about including him, but. if I had he would have been with Tomoyo, and. I don't know, that just reeeeeally didn't fit his character. I know my story stretches their characters a little as far as Sakura (she's definitely a lot more brave. ^-~) and Syaoran, but I didn't want to stretch Eriol's. I guess if I had been smart, I could have made him the king's advisor instead of Hideaki, but that didn't exactly work then either. I wanted an older guy so there would be no thought of matchmaking between those two. . . and I didn't want to make Eriol the king's best friend just because. . . mmmm, well, maybe that would have been a good idea. ^-^; Oh well. Don't get me wrong! I love Eriol. He'll definitely be in my other fanfic, lol. ^-^;  
  
Summer Lover: LoL, once again you get your own shout out. ^-^ I completely understand about the last shout out. I'm like that too. I luv it when people acknowledge my reviews. I'm glad you like the humor! I try to add humor in here. Otherwise it would just be a soap opera. ^-~ And I'm definitely jealous of all your movies!! How was X-2? Worth going to see it?? Last night on FX, X-Men came on (the first one) and I watched most of that.  
  
One really important note to everyone: Right now the weather is really bad. I can't plug in the computer except when the storms down here pause. And that's very brief. So I apologize if it takes a little while to update. But it should be clearing up soon. ^-^  
  
****  
  
"Sakura," he breathed. His eyes took in the green dress she was wearing. It was his favorite color. Seeing her wear it made him like it even more.  
  
Sakura turned slowly, not meeting his eyes. "I was just leaving, your highness," she said. He thought he heard her stumble over his title.  
  
She stood up and started towards the door. The king watched helplessly, catching the servant's amused glance. As soon as he heard the door click shut, he sighed.  
  
The servant girl's amused look had not faded. Without the slightest hint of fear, she addressed the king. "You should go after her."  
  
Feeling slightly stupid, he answered. "She will not talk to me."  
  
He was greeted by a kind smile. "So make her listen."  
  
Syaoran sent a slight smile the girl's way and turned for the door.  
  
Tomoyo's smile grew bigger as the door closed.  
  
****  
  
"Sakura!! Wait!!"  
  
Sakura winced and started walking faster. She could see the door to her room. With a final burst of speed, she had her hand on the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
His touch sent shivers down her spine, and she angrily shook it off, ignoring the sadness her body felt when it was removed.  
  
'How can you mourn the loss of him? Of someone like him?' she asked herself.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked coldly.  
  
She felt the king back off slightly, unsure of what to say next. Snorting, she turned and opened the door to her room. She stepped in and shut the door without a word.  
  
****  
  
Time flew quickly. Sakura spent her days with Tomoyo, watching as Tomoyo quickly recovered. Within a few days, she was ready to serve again.  
  
But when she reported in, she was informed she was now solely to serve the Lady Sakura. Tomoyo rushed back to tell the good news, and the two friends shared the rest of the evening together. Sakura tried not to think about where the order had come from.  
  
The very next day, Tomoyo began making Sakura's dress, as promised. Sakura fought hard to change her friend's mind, but Tomoyo was dead set on this idea. She measured Sakura carefully and refused to let Sakura see it until it was done.  
  
While Tomoyo was sewing, Sakura found herself spending her days wandering around in the gardens. She soon grew to love the small trails and the brilliant flowers. She was unaware of the amber eyes watching her intently from the balcony above.  
  
During the days, she could find peace in keeping busy. At nights, however, peace was scarce. One night she woke and, finding herself unable to sleep again, wandered out to the gardens. Her feet led her to a familiar gate.  
  
The sight of the gate brought back the painful memories she had so long tried to repress and she fled. She stopped finally in the Eastern Garden and sat down heavily on a bench. Her breath was heavy and the tears were steady. She looked down and realized she had lost a slipper.  
  
She heard movement to her left and stood, ready to run, when she spotted something standing in the moonlight. It was her slipper.  
  
"Who's there?" she called, hiding the fear from her voice. She was answered only with silence. Hesitantly, she approached the slipper. What she saw inside it made the tears flow freely again.  
  
It was a single cherry blossom.  
  
****  
  
Hideaki took a deep breath, preparing himself. He knocked lightly on the door. There was a short invitation to enter. He stepped over the threshold and caught sight of those awful blue eyes. The seducing smile fell from her lips as she saw whom the visitor was.  
  
"It's you," she said flatly.  
  
Hideaki let a short chuckle emerge. "Yes, my lady. I am on an errand for the king. I hope you are well this morning?"  
  
Nireko turned and faced the window. She answered sharply. "I might be better if his highness had given me a room that received more air." She added lightly, "I suppose the best room was given to that green eyed wench he's so sweet on."  
  
Hideaki coughed lightly. "I apologize if the room is not to your liking my lady. I can look for another if you wish."  
  
Nireko waved a hand carelessly. "I shall make do." Eyes glinting dangerously, she added, "It will not be long before I live in the king suite."  
  
Hideaki's eyes narrowed. "Are you so sure the king will have you?"  
  
His tone caught her off guard. Turning to face him, she said quietly, "He will have to if he wants the allegiance between my country and this hole."  
  
He stood up with an air of mystery. "Perhaps he will find someone who suits him better with equal value," he answered.  
  
Nireko's eyes narrowed. "Such as who?"  
  
Hideaki bowed, eyes dancing. "It was only a thought, my lady. No one in particular."  
  
He was approaching the door when his memory kicked in. Turning, he said, "The king sent me to let you know the ball is in three days, my lady."  
  
"When will he pick me up?" Nireko asked.  
  
Hideaki's sent a questioning glance her way.  
  
"He is to be my escort, is he not?" she asked, a hint of danger in her tone.  
  
Hideaki bowed. "He has not mentioned it."  
  
Nireko stood perfectly still, waiting for the advisor to leave. As soon as the door shut, she picked up a china piece sitting on the dresser and flung it across the room, shattering it on contact.  
  
'This wench is leaving more of an impression than I had thought. Something must be done.'  
  
Suddenly she smiled. Stepping quickly into the hall, she grabbed the nearest servant.  
  
"Yes, my lady?"  
  
"I need you to deliver a message, boy."  
  
"To who, my lady?"  
  
"Lord Lamar."  
  
****  
  
The night before the ball had finally arrived. Sakura had been forced from her own room by the purple-haired monster.  
  
"I must finish your dress," she had said, and pushed her out the door, throwing her shawl in her face before the door closed.  
  
Sakura laughed and walked to her favorite part of the garden. She was taken aback when she noticed a familiar figure sitting there.  
  
His eyes looked up as she approached, and her brain filled instantly with anger.  
  
"It's been a while, Lamar."  
  
He smirked, carefully tossing his blond hair backwards. "You are much the same, Sakura." His eyes trailed her body slowly, pausing at certain points. "Only slightly. . . bigger."  
  
Sakura felt a blush rising to her cheeks. Angrily, she tried to force it away but was unsuccessful.  
  
"What do you want?" she said sharply.  
  
He stood up and approached her. "What have I always wanted, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura moved backwards, spacing herself from him. "Something you cannot have, Lamar."  
  
Suddenly, he lunged forward, grabbing her by the waist. She gasped and tried to wrench free of his grasp. He was too strong.  
  
"I can tell you by your grip you are accustomed to forcing yourself upon women," she spat.  
  
He laughed and pulled her closer. "Only the ones who are unwilling."  
  
"That would narrow it to anyone with a brain," she answered.  
  
He forced her chin upwards. "You are stupid to resist. I'll get what I want."  
  
She fought to wrench free of his grasp. "Just like you wanted my servant?"  
  
His eyes shined with amusement. "That was your servant, eh? She sure is a pretty wench."  
  
Anger boiled her blood. Before she could respond, he was pulling her closer. "You are a pretty wench, yourself, Sakura."  
  
Before she knew what was happening, his lips were pressing forcefully against her.  
  
****  
  
The king looked up from his work to see a familiar figure enter the room. Her blue eyes shone when she saw him. He looked up briefly than returned to his papers.  
  
"What are you working on, my love?" she said.  
  
"Don't call me that. That's something for lovers," he answered without looking up.  
  
She smiled and bent down. "And isn't that what we are?"  
  
"Don't be stupid, Nireko. That is one thing you are not," he answered.  
  
Her smile remained unfazed, causing him to watch her curiously. She walked around the room until finally stopping at the balcony. Glancing out for a moment, she suddenly called.  
  
"Syaoran! Come look."  
  
Sighing, he approached the balcony. What he saw made him gasp. His knees felt weak. Two people were held in a lover's grasp in the garden. It took him a moment to recognize Lord Lamar. The other form he could identify easily.  
  
He could not break his gaze from their form; a form he had been part of only days before.  
  
"Well, well. I guess your wench was bored," she whispered into his ear.  
  
Syaoran wrenched his eyes from the scene, turning them angrily upon Nireko.  
  
His anger surprised her.  
  
"Get out," he commanded. Turning on her heel, she left without a word.  
  
He turned back toward the balcony. The two had parted. He could barely see Sakura behind Lamar, but he knew she was there.  
  
Sadness suddenly turned into determination.  
  
'I must try one more time. I must get her back. Before she decides to stay with him forever.'  
  
****  
  
Author's Note: I end up erasing every one of these notes as I go along. Maybe I should just get rid of them.  
  
-Sekai's laughter is heard- "It can be my own private corner."  
  
-UrbanCinderella sweatdrops- Nevermind. 


	9. The Gown

DISCLAIMER: Owns: Nothing. Don't: Sue. Simple enough?  
  
Author's note(s): Thanks for all the reviews. To answer your questions about the characters, no, I couldn't put in Meiling b/c. . . I wanted Nireko to be more evil, and Meiling. . . I like her. But I MIGHT decide to add in someone like Touya, and maybe her dad will make an appearance eventually.  
  
I kno I haven't updated in a while, I've been going thru boyfriend troubles. I don't like writing when I'm upset, heh. . . but it's okay now.  
  
Summer Lover: I like all the ideas, lol, but as for any other CCS characters, these are it. I'm weary of adding many characters just because. . . their personalities don't fit in right now. If you're interested in seeing Eriol and some other characters, check out my second story, Partners, lol. It's only on the second chapter, but. . . well. . . yea. LoL! This sounds like an advertisement. Oh well! ^_^  
  
IMPORTANT!! Sekai does not call people by their names, he calls them by the meanings of their names, or simply by how he perceives them. It's a characteristic, and shows that he is a spirit. He can see deep, past a name and into the true meaning. . . corny, I know, but it's just how it works. So just so you know, LAMAR MEANS COWARDLY LION. (Hopefully All Caps will get attention)  
  
****  
  
Sakura walked in the door slowly, exhausted. Tomoyo saw who it was and jumped up, hiding the fabric behind her back.  
  
"My lady!! I told you to stay outside." She attempted to shuffle her out of the door, but Sakura planted herself firmly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tomoyo. I'll leave if I must, but can you at least point me to somewhere other than the gardens?"  
  
Tomoyo's eyebrows shot up and a worried expression took over her face. "What's happened, my lady?"  
  
Sakura sat on the edge of the bed and slowly related the story with Lamar.  
  
Tomoyo hugged Sakura ferociously. "You must tell the king."  
  
Sakura stiffened suddenly. "I can't tell the king," she answered, avoiding Tomoyo's eyes.  
  
Tomoyo looked at her quietly. "But you must do something."  
  
Her eyes focused out the window. "I'll figure out some way to get even."  
  
****  
  
He laughed quietly to himself. 'Things are coming along faster than I had even dared to hope. The cowardly lion has served more of a purpose than I had first supposed. My little cherry blossom is rapidly becoming aware of human nature, and the evils contained within it.'  
  
His laugh gets softer and more thoughtful. 'Protection from these evils can only come from avoidance. My little cherry blossom must not lose her blooms. She must always find laughter in her heart, and cheer cannot be found when surrounded by people who can hurt her. She must be removed from them.'  
  
****  
  
The day of the ball had finally arrived. The first face Sakura awoke to was not the sun's but rather Tomoyo's. She watched groggily as her friend dragged her from her warm bed.  
  
She spent most of the day cleaning up; she knew every crack in the tub (and even named a few) by the time Tomoyo was content. Her hair had been brushed so much Sakura was sure half of it was in the brush. Anything and everything to ensure her beauty, Tomoyo had done.  
  
Finally, Sakura found herself waiting anxiously in her room for Tomoyo to return with the finished dress. There was a knock on the door. Surprised at Tomoyo's speed, she flung the door open. A gasp fell from her lips.  
  
Before she could react, the amber eyes had locked nervously on her own. He tactfully placed his foot in the door so she couldn't slam it closed. He spoke quickly.  
  
"Would you do me the honor of allowing me to escort you to the ball?"  
  
His gaze was too powerful for her to handle. She plastered her eyes to the floor. She watched his feet shift nervously.  
  
"I understand if you want to go with Lord Lamar, but--" he faltered.  
  
She looked up, making her decision through her surprise. "I'll go with you."  
  
He flashed a rare smile and promised to meet her before the ball, then left as quickly as he had come.  
  
As she watched his figure disappear through the halls, she mentally kicked herself.  
  
'Why are you letting yourself do this again?! He has a fiancé!'  
  
****  
  
Nireko stepped out of the shadows, cursing.  
  
'That wench's leash is far too strong. He's going to disgrace me tonight. How can he overlook her behavior with Lord Lamar?'  
  
A sudden, violent thought pushed its way into her mind, and she gasped.  
  
'He cannot love her, can he?'  
  
She was snapped out of her thoughts when a purple-haired girl nearly ran into her. She was carrying a gown carefully. Nireko's eye caught the gorgeous embroidery, the small cherry blossom in the center, and the graceful cut of the dress. But what she most zeroed in on was the deep green.  
  
'Syaoran's favorite.'  
  
She grabbed the girl's arm, pulling the servant back to her.  
  
"I want that dress, girl."  
  
The girl froze for a second before trying to free herself.  
  
"I'm sorry, my lady, but this is my lady Sakura's dress."  
  
Nireko released the girl, watching in anger as she walked into her lady's room. She was seething.  
  
'That girl gets everything I want. She has the perfect life; my perfect life.' A slow smile spread. 'I might not be able to stop her from getting it, but it doesn't mean I can't make it a little less perfect.'  
  
****  
  
Tomoyo gasped. Sakura blushed, stepping a little closer to Tomoyo so her friend could admire her own work.  
  
She smiled and a tear fell, splattering on the floor. She rushed forward and gave Sakura a light hug, careful not to wrinkle the dress.  
  
"You look beautiful, Sakura."  
  
Sakura's blush deepened. "I would be very unhappy if I didn't; all day is a long time to spend trying to get ready."  
  
Tomoyo laughed. "When are you planning to leave?"  
  
Sakura turned and Tomoyo's curiosity rose. "What?"  
  
Her lady turned and gave a small smile, the blush ever-present. "While you were gone, the king paid a visit," she said. Her servant gasped and clasped her hands together in front of her chest, already gone into her little happy world.  
  
"He loves you Sakura! And you love him! And one day the two of you will be married and rule the kingdom and have your own little babies and-" Sakura cut her off with an elbow nudge.  
  
"He already has a fiancé, Tomoyo. We will not be getting married."  
  
The fact that Sakura did not deny her love for the king was not lost on Tomoyo. She just smiled wider.  
  
****  
  
The knock made Sakura jump. Laughing at her own nervousness, she stood up and checked once more to make sure it was perfect. Tomoyo gave her a smile to set her at ease and opened the door.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened when she saw Syaoran. He was wearing a green robe that nearly matched her dress. As usual, Sakura felt herself drawn into his eyes, caught in the amber pools. His strong, handsome body was not lost on her.  
  
'I hope this was not a mistake.'  
  
He bowed courteously to Sakura and held out his hand. "Come with me?"  
  
Sakura blushed. 'A strange thing to say.'  
  
She placed her small hand in his, trying to ignore the burst of shivers it sent through her body.  
  
"I will," she answered.  
  
****  
  
Tomoyo sank into her chair, still radiating from the overwhelming happiness between the two that had just left. She let out a soft sigh.  
  
Out of nowhere came a small sound. Startled, Tomoyo jumped from the chair, and found herself staring into the eyes of the one she wanted to see.  
  
"Yema. . ."  
  
She ran to him and threw her arms around him.  
  
"You're back!!"  
  
He pulled back slightly and kissed her lightly. "I could never stay away from you, Tomoyo."  
  
She blushed, both from the kiss and the words.  
  
His eyes grew distant for a moment. "You know I must leave soon. I will visit you as often as I can, but. . ."  
  
She understood.  
  
Reaching up slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his face closer to her own. "So let's make the visit worth it."  
  
****  
  
Yema looked down at his love lovingly. She had fallen asleep in his arms. Sighing, he stood, lifting her body and placing it on the bed. He gave her one last kiss then stepped away. Hating to take his eyes off of her, he backed up into the balcony. Finally he climbed down.  
  
'I'll be back soon, Tomoyo.'  
  
He started running.  
  
****  
  
Author's Note2: I added a scene. Aren't you happy, lol? The last scene is new. Oh well. Only 5 more chapters to edit. 


	10. The Ball Part One

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot.  
  
Author's note(s): Thank you for the reviews! As for writing more, faster, I'm sorry. I used to write a lot faster. . . I had a new chapter up every other day, if not every day. I apologize about the longer waits lately, but school is ending here. We have tons of projects due. I have two due Monday I have hardly started, two rather large homework assignments, and three projects due next Thursday. Not to mention finals to study for. One thing is for sure, though. After the 28th, I should have much MUCH more time to write. And as for the writing more. . . I like the size of my chapters right now. None are smaller than three ½ pages, 10 pt font. I'm sorry if some are short, but I like the divisions. I'm sorry.  
  
Summer Lover? Where'd you go??  
  
****  
  
Sakura had to concentrate to keep her feet from stumbling. She felt the curious glances from both sides.  
  
'You've done this before, Sakura. Don't be so nervous.'  
  
She glanced at the king from the corner of her eye. His eyes were intent upon her. Sakura coughed.  
  
"Is there something wrong, your highness?"  
  
He shook his head, a sheepish smile forming. Sakura looked away again, letting the silence settle between the two.  
  
****  
  
Sekai frowned. 'Why is the little wolf not giving up? Worse yet, why is my precious little cherry blossom giving in? Has she not seen enough of human's destructive nature? Have I not given her enough reasons to stay away from him?'  
  
His frown deepened. 'This man is not worth her attentions. He will hurt her.'  
  
A warm voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"If you think about it, Sekai, your attentions have been hurting her much more than his."  
  
Sekai growled. "What do you want Aditi?"  
  
Warmth flowed through the empty room, surrounding Sekai until it was slightly stifling. "I needed to check on your involvement with this girl."  
  
Sekai laughed, forcing the warmth back slightly. "It is not your concern."  
  
The voice laughed in return; a laugh not comparable to that of Sekai. It too radiated warmth throughout the room; it was beautiful and comforting. Sekai drew back slightly, scowling.  
  
"It is my concern, Sekai. Why are you so intent upon this girl?"  
  
Sekai grew thoughtful for a moment. "Because she deserves to be protected. I will not let the world hurt her, Aditi."  
  
"Like it hurt you, Sekai?"  
  
****  
  
She could hear the music inside. They were late.  
  
They were being announced. Sakura's palms were sweaty. She always hated the grand entrances.  
  
'I should have come alone. Everyone is staring at me.'  
  
She stepped forward, carefully measuring her steps and watched as everyone bowed to the couple. She heard the whispers spreading; she saw the curious looks. What she felt surprised her. His hand was draped lightly on her waist, guiding her to a chair.  
  
Cursing the tingles, she found her seat. The king made a slight gesture with his hand and the ball continued.  
  
She sat straight, staring forward and thinking hard.  
  
'Don't think about him. Don't forgive him.'  
  
Suddenly he leaned in closer to her. "You know this is supposed to be fun. You don't seem to be enjoying yourself."  
  
Avoiding his eyes, she answered, "I'm fine."  
  
He seemed surprised by her sudden coldness and drew back slightly. He sat in thoughtful silence for a few moments before leaning in again. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the arrival of another guest.  
  
****  
  
Frowning, he looked up. Brilliant blue eyes instantly caught his own. A smirk appeared beneath them. She moved gracefully toward the king, bowing graciously.  
  
'She always has been able to preserve her grace in the presence of others.' It amused him, and his lips curved into a smile.  
  
She stepped closer to him, beckoning.  
  
"A word, your highness?"  
  
The smile dropped instantly and he sent a cautious look to the figure at his side. He thought he caught a slight twitch in her lips, but her figure was so stone-like he couldn't be sure. Sighing, he stood.  
  
"I'll be back in a moment, Sakura."  
  
He walked away, not daring to look back.  
  
"What do you want now, Nireko?" he said, once they had reached a quiet corner. He ignored the forever-curious looks plastered on them.  
  
"Why are you embarrassing me, Syaoran?!" came the angered response.  
  
He was taken aback at how quickly she had lost her cool. Even quicker, she regained it. "What is the court going to think when we announce our engagement? Right after you've been with. . . with. . . her."  
  
He turned to walk away. "Don't be silly, Nireko. The court won't care."  
  
She grabbed his shoulder. "The court cares about everything, Syaoran."  
  
He glared. "I am their king. I keep them safe. They will not care."  
  
She smirked. "You also keep them talking."  
  
****  
  
She tried not to watch him. She averted her eyes, focusing her concentration on the dancers. Within moments her eyes crept back to the two so close in the corner.  
  
She was surprised to hear footsteps approaching her. She looked up quickly, secretly hoping to be greeted by amber. Instead she was greeted by a person she strongly wished to avoid.  
  
"Hello Sakura," spoke Lamar.  
  
Her eyes turned cold. "Hello Lamar."  
  
He motioned toward the empty chair. "You've been a busy girl today, Sakura. Landing a kiss by me is pretty noteworthy, not to mention being escorted by the king."  
  
Sakura glared. "Only one of them was good."  
  
He smirked. "Watch it, Sakura. You might hurt the king's feelings."  
  
Sakura snorted, turning away from him.  
  
"It's rude to ignore someone, Sakura," came his voice, heavy with sarcastic scorn.  
  
"It's rude to force people to kiss you."  
  
A voice broke through their banter. "He forced himself upon you?"  
  
Surprised, Sakura looked up, straight into the amber pools she had been yearning for moments before. They were glowing angry now.  
  
****  
  
Author's Note2: Angry Syaoran. Veeeeery nice.  
  
WHEW this was short. ^-^; 


	11. The Ball Part Two

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot.  
  
Author's note(s): WHEW! -wipes sweat from brow- A whole week and a half of projects/exams/sickness. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but. . . I have many excuses! LoL, so yea, next Wednesday is my last day of school, so I should have more time soon. And don't worry! I'm not losing interest in this story.  
  
Thank you for SO many reviews. You guys are wonderful.  
  
Summer Lover- you like Clue? That's one of my favorite games of all time. I can take ya. ^-^  
  
Azi- It wasn't you who complained. I'm not mad that someone complained. I've seen other authors and the way they write so much, so fast. I understand people want more and faster. There have been many times I've been ready to scream b/c I wanted an update. ^_^  
  
Welcome all new reviewers! Stay a while. ^-~  
  
****  
  
"It's rude to force people to kiss you."  
  
The words flowed through his brain, greeted with instant relief. The relief was soon outshone with both anger and protectiveness.  
  
"He forced himself upon you?"  
  
Sakura whirled around to face him, eyes full of surprise. He caught her eyes.  
  
More quietly this time, he spoke to her. "Is what you said true, Sakura?"  
  
He watched as her eyes flickered through many emotions. Hesitant, she finally answered. "Yes."  
  
That was all he needed. Moving forward, his arm raised, he was moments from striking when he felt a light touch. He looked down into worried emerald. She carefully raised herself to full height and whispered two words into his ear.  
  
"Not here."  
  
Her breath on his ear was too much. Moving away from her quickly, he dropped his arm reluctantly. With a slight gesture, guards appeared and led Lamar away. The king's glare could melt ice.  
  
He looked around cautiously, surprised to find only a few eyes focused on their little moment. He breathed a heavy sigh.  
  
'She was right. This is neither the place nor the time.'  
  
His face broke into a wry grin.  
  
'But there will be a time.'  
  
****  
  
Sakura watched anxiously as the guards led Lamar away.  
  
'My little cherry blossom, I need a moment with you outside.'  
  
The voice echoed through her head, bringing with it a headache and slight nausea. A slight bit of laughter let rang and she cursed, feeling herself losing control. She tried desperately to control her feet before finally giving in with more colorful curses. She watched numbly as she stumbled towards the balcony.  
  
A voice greeted her.  
  
"Do not worry, my little cherry blossom, you will return to the ball shortly if you wish."  
  
She stayed silent, not sure of what to say.  
  
"Why are you here, Sakura?"  
  
"Because you brought me," she answered simply.  
  
His answering laugh made her wince. "I was referring to the ball, my little cherry blossom."  
  
Keeping her expression unreadable, she answered. "I was invited."  
  
The wind picked up slightly, and she felt his anger stirring. No laughter was heard.  
  
"You came because a man decided you should?" He was taunting her.  
  
Blushing slightly, she answered. "I came because I wanted to come."  
  
She felt his breath on her neck and started suddenly. He laughed. "If the little wolf had not asked you, would you have gone?"  
  
"Of course," she answered, assuring herself.  
  
'I would have gone. I was planning on going.'  
  
Sekai laughed, hearing her thought. "You would have gone then because of your servant's wishes."  
  
Carefully silent, Sakura waited, trying to ignore the truth in his statement. He continued.  
  
"Are you so sad, my little cherry blossom, that you depend on the wishes of everyone else and not on your own?"  
  
Sakura let his words digest for a moment before slowly speaking. "I came because I wished to."  
  
Turning, she started back inside. She felt his laughter, growing in strength as she reached the doorway.  
  
"Do you think the wolf loves you?" His words stopped her in her tracks. Seeing his success, he pressed onward. "Do you think he is engaged because he has to be?"  
  
His words triggered a painful reaction inside Sakura. Sekai felt a victory close at hand. He moved in closer.  
  
"My little cherry blossom, he will never love you. Like so many men, he is afraid of commitment. You are his excuse."  
  
A lone tear found its way down her cheek. Without sweeping it away, she stepped through the doorway.  
  
****  
  
Sekai watched as she stepped away, smiling to himself.  
  
'She is now mine,' he thought with triumph. 'I can now protect her the way she was meant to be protected.'  
  
A short growl caught his attention. "I told you to leave her be, Sekai. I see I cannot leave you for mere moments without a problem."  
  
"And I told you it was my own business, Aditi."  
  
The warmth firmly grabbed him. "You are hurting her, Sekai."  
  
He pushed away quickly. "I am helping her."  
  
Aditi conjured the image of the lone tear. "Humans do not cry unless they are hurt."  
  
He snorted. "She would have cried more with the wolf."  
  
Aditi chose her next words carefully. "Your mistakes do you not have to be repeated through her, Sekai."  
  
He was silent.  
  
"Do not take your revenge upon her for what was done to you."  
  
He snarled. "I am helping my beautiful cherry blossom! I see what is happening to her. I know what will happen to her. I am protecting her from the mistakes I made."  
  
"Sekai, the little wolf is not Nikia. You do not know he will hurt her as Nikia did you."  
  
Sekai pushed the painful name away. "He is engaged. He is not free to love her, just as mine was not free to love me."  
  
Aditi smiled, the warmth covering Sekai. "Engagements were meant to be broken."  
  
"As were hearts," came the short reply. The two vanished.  
  
****  
  
As she hurried towards her room, a hand grabbed her arm, pulling her towards a small side-room. Sakura looked up with worried eyes, catching blue ones.  
  
"Hello wench," came the snide comment.  
  
Sakura pulled her hand from Nireko's grasp, stumbling backwards. "What do you want?"  
  
She stepped closer to Sakura. "I want you to leave Syaoran alone. He is mine."  
  
"You don't have to worry about that," mumbled Sakura. Turning, she started towards the door.  
  
"Oh, I knew I didn't. I am more than enough for him."  
  
Sakura whirled, facing Nireko. Seething with anger, she forced herself to calm down. When her breathing had returned to normal, she plastered her smirk on. "Then why did he come to me?"  
  
Happy to have the last word, she turned and left the gaping Nireko behind.  
  
****  
  
He scanned the room worriedly, desperately hoping to find emerald. Finally his eyes spotted her. Smiling, he crossed the room to intercept her. Her eyes widened in surprise as he stepped in front of her.  
  
Pressing his luck, he bowed. "Will you dance with me, Sakura?"  
  
Shuffling her feet, she stood for a moment, unsure, until finally pushing away from him. "No," she said.  
  
Taken aback for a moment, he quickly regained his composure and raced after her. He finally caught up with her in an empty hallway. Grasping her elbow, he made her face him.  
  
She averted her eyes.  
  
"What's going on, Sakura? You haven't enjoyed one moment of this ball," he asked worriedly.  
  
"I have to go, your highness." She said, turning away.  
  
He grasped her waist, pulling her back to him. "But then I'll have no one to dance with," he said with his best smile.  
  
She finally met his eyes. "So dance with your fiancé."  
  
Taken aback for the second time that night, he released his grip for a moment, but caught her before she could try to leave again. He forced her chin upwards to make eye contact.  
  
Firmly, he spoke. "I do not care about Nireko, Sakura. I care only about you."  
  
Before she could react, he reached down and gently kissed her. He pulled her closer, slowly deepening the kiss.  
  
****  
  
Syaoran finally broke the kiss, looking down at his beautiful cherry blossom. Slowly, she looked up at him, eyes filled with worry.  
  
"Promise me I'm not being used," she said cautiously. Syaoran was struck when he saw the pain in her eyes.  
  
'I've hurt her too much.'  
  
Leaning down, he kissed her once more then pulled her back into the ballroom. She looked up questioningly. He smiled and draped an arm protectively around her waist.  
  
"I'll repeat my question in hopes of receiving a better answer," he said kindly. Bowing once more, he repeated his question. "Will you honor me with a dance?"  
  
She smiled and nodded.  
  
****  
  
Striding confidently towards the center of the room, the couple caught all attention. Whispers spread throughout the room, trading information for more information, but no one knew more about the beautiful woman beyond that she was a captive of the state, and daughter of the Earl of Dubghlas.  
  
The women wondered why his highness was dancing with the captive. It simply was not done. And yet their eyes could not help but be drawn to the perfect way the two held each other.  
  
The men wondered why his highness was so lucky.  
  
****  
  
Syaoran caught a glimpse of blue eyes. Carefully he fastened his eyes on Sakura, pulling her slightly closer. She smiled up at him. He caught the slightly guarded look.  
  
'She doesn't trust me.'  
  
The thought stung. He chastised himself.  
  
'Of course she doesn't trust me. Why should she?'  
  
He smiled lovingly at his cherry blossom.  
  
'I'll just have to give her reason to.'  
  
****  
  
Sakura caught the smile on his lips. She narrowed her eyes into a question. He nodded lightly, smiling again. As the dance ended, he led her off to the side.  
  
"I must go fix something, Sakura. Will you wait for me here?"  
  
She looked around worriedly, recognizing this balcony. Nodding, she watched as he left. He looked back once, causing her to blush.  
  
She stood staring out into the night.  
  
'This is all too perfect.'  
  
****  
  
She was searching for amber. Her eyes narrowed in concentration, she was caught unaware when a strong hand finally caught her arm. It pulled her roughly into another room.  
  
She recognized his touch. Placing a firm smirk on her face, she turned to greet him.  
  
"Why, your highness, you are not showing much control tonight are you?"  
  
"Hush, Nireko. I have only one thing to say to you."  
  
Nireko was suddenly aware of a man standing in the corner. She recognized it to be Hideaki. Her eyes widened.  
  
"I will not marry you, Nireko."  
  
The words hit her with full force, almost causing her to fall backwards. She stood gaping for a moment before finally forming the words.  
  
"But you need me."  
  
"If the price of your country's alliance is this marriage, it is too overpriced."  
  
She growled. "You do not mean that."  
  
"I do, Nireko. Now, you are welcome to stay for the remainder of the ball, but I expect you to leave tomorrow."  
  
He turned and walked out.  
  
Nireko screamed in frustration, looking around for something to throw. Hideaki moved closer to Nireko.  
  
"You never had him, Nireko."  
  
He turned and took his leave.  
  
****  
  
Sakura heard footsteps. Before she could even turn, she was caught in a giant hug.  
  
"Monster, you are much trouble to save."  
  
****  
  
Author's Note: -evil laugh- Don't you wish you knew what happened next?  
  
I like this note. I guess I'll leave it. 


	12. Confessions

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot.  
  
Author's note(s): You guys crack me up with your reviews. Yes, I was very evil in ending the chapter right there, but I guess not as evil as ya'll thought because I'm updating the day after. ^-~ Anyway, enjoy the chapter. I know you guys will enjoy seeing some familiar faces.  
  
Also, if any of you are reading the other story, Partners, I'm working on the update right now so it should be up either tonight or tomorrow. Sorry for the extremely long wait.  
  
****  
  
"Monster you are much trouble to save."  
  
Sakura felt her jaw drop. Wrenching herself from his grip, she whirled around to face him. Her eyes took in the familiar chestnut hair, glowing brown eyes, and lean body. Many words attempted to find passage but only one made it unhindered.  
  
"Touya?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "Have you been gone so long you do not recognize your own brother? Or have you just gone stupid?"  
  
Sakura's eyes narrowed and glowered with anger. Fuming, she opened her mouth. "I haven't gone stupid, onii-chan. You already took all the stupid genes."  
  
Touya growled. The two stood glaring at each other when Sakura heard a sound behind her. Turning quickly, she saw a man climbing the balcony. His breathing was a little heavy, showing he had been in a hurry.  
  
"I see you found her, To-ya," said the man. Shadows covered his face, but Sakura recognized the voice. Her face broke into an instant grin.  
  
"Yukito!" she exclaimed, rushing forward to hug him.  
  
Yukito smiled kindly at Sakura.  
  
Touya snorted, causing Sakura to turn and glare again.  
  
Yukito coughed, interrupting their glaring contest a second time.  
  
"We're here to take you home, Sakura," he said, his smile ever-present.  
  
Touya snorted again, noticing her fancy gown. "Though it doesn't look as though you were suffering too much."  
  
Sakura blushed. "The king has been very nice."  
  
The tone Sakura held when speaking of the king was not lost on either Touya or Yukito. Her brother rushed forward, grabbing her arm.  
  
"You have a crush on him?!"  
  
Sakura did not answer.  
  
Nearly yelling, he continued. "How can you like him? Don't you understand this is the man who ordered you kidnapped? Taken from your own bed in the middle of the night? Taken from your family?"  
  
She looked down. "I understand," she mumbled.  
  
Looking up she added quickly, "But he is not like that, Touya. He is kind and sweet. And he cares about his country."  
  
Touya smirked. "It appears I did not get all the stupid genes, monster."  
  
Sakura stomped. "Don't tell me how to feel, onii-chan. And stop calling me monster!"  
  
Touya stared at her, then walked over to the balcony rails. Looking over the side, he secured a rope.  
  
"We must leave now," was all he said.  
  
Yukito nodded agreement. "We should go before they notice you are gone. Can you climb down the rope? We may go unnoticed in the ballroom, but they might recognize you."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened. She looked back at the party wistfully and nodded. "I have some things to take care of first though."  
  
Touya turned, glaring once again. He grabbed her arm and began pulling her towards the balcony rails.  
  
"This is not the time to talk to the king, Sakura."  
  
Sakura bowed her head. Tears began to fall soundlessly onto the floor. Touya stopped for a minute and sternly lifted her head upwards.  
  
"This is foolish. He is not worth your tears," he growled.  
  
Sakura saw Yukito's sad smile from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Can I not at least say goodbye to Tomoyo? And get my stuff? I could meet you in the garden when I finish," she said hopefully.  
  
Touya and Yukito shared a glance. Yukito made a slight nod that Touya answered with a scowl.  
  
"Hurry," was all he said.  
  
She turned on her heel and raced through the doorway.  
  
****  
  
Touya watched his sister leave. Ignoring Yukito's smile, he grabbed the rope. Throwing himself over the side, he climbed down carefully. He heard Yukito follow him. The two hid in the shadows, waiting.  
  
"She's going to speak to him, isn't she?" asked Touya.  
  
"Of course," came the answer.  
  
****  
  
He saw a flash of emerald. His eyes caught the beautiful creature racing through the room and he moved forward to intercept her. His own worried gaze caught scared emerald.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
A short sob escaped her. Cursing at the looks they were already receiving from the other guests, he pulled her into another room.  
  
"What's wrong?" he repeated, closing the door.  
  
"I just remembered I need to speak to Tomoyo," she said, her eyes carefully pinned to the floor. The tears were hidden from his view, but he knew they were there.  
  
Firmly placing his hands on her waist, he pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Don't lie to me, Sakura."  
  
He felt her go still for a moment before finally breaking away. Her eyes contained fresh anger. "How dare you speak of lies, Syaoran? You're the one who lies to me. I don't know why I keep believing you."  
  
Hearing his name spoken so harshly hurt his ears. His mind numbly registered it was only the second time she had ever spoken his name.  
  
The door closing brought him from his reverie. He sighed.  
  
'She didn't even give me a chance to tell her.'  
  
He opened the door, stepping into the ballroom. A wry thought entered his mind.  
  
'I've hardly even seen the ballroom tonight.'  
  
****  
  
Using a bed sheet, she quickly packed the few things she owned. Finally finding a piece of parchment and ink, she sat down to write Tomoyo a short goodbye letter.  
  
The door opened and the king entered, locking the door behind him.  
  
He crossed over to Sakura and took her hand.  
  
"Please, no more running away tonight, Sakura--"  
  
'You have no idea how soon I'm going to break that.' She thought wryly.  
  
"- especially before I can tell you about Nireko."  
  
Scowling, she said harshly, "Don't you think you're a little late for that?"  
  
His face now held a pained smile. "I did not care about her, Sakura. I told you that. It was to form an alliance with her country. But I did not care about her. I could hardly stand her. Which is why I am no longer engaged to her."  
  
Sakura looked up, surprised. He hurried forward.  
  
"I only agreed to it because the country needed the alliance." Hesitating slightly, he added, "And because I didn't think I'd ever fall in love. I guess I thought I would be as happy with her as any other woman.  
  
"But I was very, very wrong in every aspect. The country doesn't need the alliance and I wouldn't be happy with her. But most importantly, I've fallen in love."  
  
She absorbed his words quietly, not daring to assume too much. His smile broke into her line of vision.  
  
"That would be you, silly."  
  
She smiled and threw herself forward to hug him. Quickly recovering from his initial surprise, he hugged her back with full force. His lips found their way to hers and Sakura soon found herself lost in happiness.  
  
Pulling away slowly, she whispered in his ear.  
  
"I love you too, Syaoran."  
  
****  
  
"Where is she?!" he growled.  
  
Yukito tactfully kept his silence, but a voice answered nonetheless.  
  
"I know where she is," said a voice tinted with laughter. "I can take you there if you wish."  
  
Touya whirled around, pulling his dagger from its sheath. "Show your face."  
  
The laughter grew stronger. "I have too many to show."  
  
Touya flashed his dagger. "Stop the jokes or this dagger will go through one of them."  
  
The wind blew. Touya heard a whisper in his ear. "But there isn't one to go through at the moment." It laughed again, giving Touya a headache.  
  
"Who are you, spirit?" asked Yukito.  
  
The laughter flew closer to Yukito. "You are obviously the smarter of the two, rabbit. Because of your shrewdness, I shall answer. My name is Sekai, and I am the spirit of laughter."  
  
Sekai addressed Touya. "Well, peach blossom, do you wish to know where your sister is or not?"  
  
Touya glared in his direction, then moved aside, motioning for Sekai to lead the way.  
  
'If we hurry, we can make it there before the little wolf has left. Perhaps not all is lost.'  
  
****  
  
Author's note2: -hums loudly- Yay. Two chapters then my story should be good in the grammar department. Until I add another chapter. ^-^; 


	13. Brother Meets Lover

DISCLAIMER: Until my fortune cookie pays up, I am not the owner of CCS.  
  
Author's note(s): I always start working on Partners and end up working on Falling Blossom. Guess I'm just too caught up with this one. I'm sorry to say it shouldn't be terribly much longer before this story comes to an end. But don't worry. I'll always have a story going if you're avid S+S fans, lol.  
  
****  
  
The king's eyes had been so glued to his cherry blossom he hadn't taken in the current state of her room. He noticed the crumpled bed sheet securely holding a few of her belongings. He caught sight of the parchment she had been writing on. He read the first line-  
  
'I must go, Tomoyo. I'm so sorry to desert you my friend, but this may be the only chance I have to leave. You must come to visi-- '  
  
She hadn't finished the last word, a sign of his entrance. He looked up, catching her panicked look. She looked at the door worriedly.  
  
'God, she's even beautiful when she's worried. There cannot be an expression that has graced a human's lips that does not look beautiful on her.'  
  
He put his arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him. "Were you expecting someone, Sakura?"  
  
The words were hardly out of his mouth when the door was thrown open roughly. A yell broke the radiating happiness between the two.  
  
"Gaki! Get off my sister!"  
  
Two figures found their way into Syaoran's line of vision. The first he noticed was the source of the insult. With jet-black hair and powerful dark eyes, he was slightly taller than the king. His jawline was very pronounced and set firmly. The dark orbs were flashing with anger.  
  
The second figure was standing back a bit, carefully not angering the first. His hair somehow managed to flash between both a normal brownish color and a lighter silver color. The man's eyes flashed back and forth between the king and Sakura.  
  
Syaoran was still studying the second figure when a glimpse of metal caused him to switch back to the first. Reluctantly, he released Sakura and drew his own sword.  
  
His eyes widened as Sakura rushed forward, placing her body between the king and the others. She frowned at the yeller.  
  
"Onii-chan, stop it."  
  
Hearing Sakura finally drove home what had been said.  
  
'Her brother?'  
  
He racked his brain, imagining himself those bright afternoons, stuck indoors studying the dusty volumes of families. He ran his finger down the Kinomoto relatives, and finally drew a name from his memory.  
  
"Touya?"  
  
The first figure, now identified as Touya, glanced over at the king, setting his glare. Ignoring the glare, he looked at the other.  
  
"Who are you then?" he questioned.  
  
The second figure stepped forward and bowed elegantly. "Yukito Tsukishiro, your highness."  
  
Touya glared at Yukito.  
  
"Do not be so formal, Yukito. He deserves none of your manners."  
  
The king heard Sakura's gasp.  
  
"Onii-chan! Those words are treasonous! Watch your manners! He is the king!"  
  
Touya snorted, grabbing Sakura's arm and pulling her to him. Syaoran started forward quickly, but was halted by his icy words.  
  
"He is nothing more than a womanizer, and you, Sakura, are foolish enough to fall into his trap."  
  
His anger was awakened. Summoning his worst glare, he focused it on the intruder. He held his hand out to Sakura. From the corner of his eye, he caught her look of surprise. The surprise faded quickly and a sweet smile replaced it. Placing her hand carefully atop his own, he pulled her to him.  
  
Touya stepped forward angrily. Syaoran moved Sakura's body behind him. He couldn't hold back his smile as he felt her draw herself against him.  
  
'It's like that awful night. Only this time nothing will go wrong.'  
  
He brandished his sword painstakingly close to Touya.  
  
"Step back, Kinomoto, and I may forgive," he said, his tone taking a warning tone.  
  
His opponent's eyes flashed once again, challenging the king.  
  
"First you steal my sister's body in the middle of the night, and now her heart in broad daylight? I am the one who should be forgiving you."  
  
Touya stepped forward, swinging his sword forward at the king. With a graceful change, the king went from his resting position to a block. From there he quickly went in for the attack.  
  
****  
  
Touya begrudgingly admitted the king had some skill, but caused those thoughts to stop abruptly. He blocked the king's attack quickly, stepping backwards for more room. He blocked the next few strikes gracefully, building up his timing for his next attack.  
  
Shifting his weight among his feet, he dove forward, bringing his blade down flawlessly.  
  
He briefly acknowledged a smirk on the king's face before it was over. He watched helplessly as a sword went flying across the room.  
  
Looking down, he gasped. His hand was grasping air.  
  
****  
  
Two sets of eyes were calculating the short match carefully. Neither was surprised. They both knew in the beginning who would be victorious. One of the pairs stepped forward to retrieve the fallen sword while the other started cursing.  
  
Pausing in his curses, he focused his eyes on the object of his close attention for many days. The only human worthy of his attentions. He noticed how separate she was from the rest of the group. Letting out a short laugh, he dove for her.  
  
****  
  
Her eyes were focused carefully on her brother, interested to see his reaction to his loss. Wind suddenly pushed her backwards, and she was falling. Falling. Falling. She couldn't stop falling. There was no floor to greet her as everything went black. She was alone.  
  
Until she heard a familiar whisper. "I will protect you."  
  
****  
  
Syaoran screamed. Lunging towards his beautiful love, he almost caught her. Off by a second, he landed with a hard thud. He heard footsteps as the two men raced over.  
  
Touya collapsed on the ground where his sister had been only moments before. Cursing, he brought his recovered sword down roughly, scarring the wood. The quieter one, Yukito, showed little reaction, but his eyes gave him away. They were burning fiercely.  
  
Touya turned quickly, grabbing Syaoran's shirt and yanking him closer.  
  
"What have you done with my sister?"  
  
Syaoran pushed Touya off.  
  
"It's not what I have done, Kinomoto."  
  
Yukito broke his silence. "It was Sekai."  
  
Syaoran's eyes grew wide and the curses broke from his lips. "I knew he wanted Sakura for something, but I didn't think he would kidnap her."  
  
Touya looked up. "What's the matter, gaki? Afraid her love for kidnappers will extend to the spirit?"  
  
Syaoran glared at him. "I am still your king, Touya. Watch your step."  
  
Touya scowled. "You kidnapped my sister. You are no longer my king."  
  
Yukito broke in before Syaoran could speak.  
  
"You two can fight more later. First we should find Sakura."  
  
Syaoran and Touya grudgingly broke their glaring off, both nodding in agreement.  
  
"Do you have any idea how we might do that?" asked the light-haired man.  
  
Syaoran sat down, going through his resources one by one. He placed his head in his hands dejectedly, running his fingers through his hair. "No, the only way to find a spirit is to ask another spirit."  
  
The room slowly got warmer. "I might be able to help you there, humans."  
  
****  
  
Author's note2: See? Finally you see why Aditi was introduced, lol. ^_^ Hope you enjoyed this twist. It's not THAT bad of a cliffhanger. I'll write soon! Tomorrow is my last day! ^_^ Yay!  
  
-hums- Done with this one too. 


	14. The Leaf Man

DISCLAIMER: Until my fortune cookie pays up, I am not the owner of CCS.  
  
Author's note(s): Today the third chapter of Partners went up. I finally figured out how to use italics, but when I do it, it adds so many unwanted spaces I've decided just to leave it the same way I've got it. Sorry!  
  
Hawaiikel- Welcome! I'm glad I have a new reviewer, especially one who asks questions. Let's see. . . as far as the whole bumping into Syaoran thing, in the beginning, Sekai thinks the more Sakura sees Syaoran, the more she will hate him, until finally she does not want to be around anyone anymore. It starts backfiring and he has to change his tactics. But that's why he had her bump into him in the first place. (I know, lol, it's like I know my characters really well or something. . . ^-^;) As for the cousin thing, bleh, I don't know why I said they were cousins. I guess at the time I was thinking about whether I should use Meiling and just got confused. Thanks for pointing it out.  
  
Oh yea, checked out your profile. You read Tamora Pierce? I should start reading some of those fanfics. It's been a while since I read the last part of Protector of the Small, but I'm just waiting to see if she makes a new series.  
  
Summer Lover- YaY! You're back. ^_^ And full of ideas, I see.  
  
Jbg-Hope it eventually let you in. I hate it when the site does things like that.  
  
Azi- (I saw the Partners one, lol) Where are you going for vacation? Yes, it does seem like you're the only one. ^_^ But I like the story, so it doesn't matter.  
  
Every other wonderful reviewer- I gather everyone hates Sekai? You kno, I kinda like the little guy. ^_^  
  
****  
  
They set out before the sky had colored, heading for the forest. Three melancholy figures were draped across three very strong horses. All six hearts drooped cautiously low; three mourning the loss of a loved one, three the loss of their beloved hay.  
  
Aditi surveyed the scene, watching the humans struggle in their thoughts. She could hear the men's hopeless thoughts, and she sighed slowly.  
  
'The cherry blossom is important indeed.'  
  
She watched as they stared forward in their sleepless stupor. She had been watching them through their short night. None had received any sleep.  
  
She smiled slightly as she remembered the king's conversation with his advisor the night before.  
  
'"I must go, Hideaki," spoke the young king.  
  
"Where, your highness? And in the middle of your own ball?!" he spoke incredulously.  
  
I laughed lightly here. Thankfully the advisor had heard none of it.  
  
"I must find Sakura," said the little wolf. His amber pools looked  
searchingly into the older advisor's. I was proud as I watched the  
advisor's eyes soften slowly.  
  
"I will cover for you, my king." He bowed humbly.  
  
The little wolf moved forward and gently patted him on the back,  
smiling enough to break his jaw.'  
  
She sighed happily.  
  
'Young love is a powerful thing.'  
  
Noise beneath her brought her from her memories. She looked down quickly, in time to see the king pulling his sword from its sheath. The rabbit and peach blossom copied his movements, hopping from the horses' backs and rushing forward.  
  
Aditi flew down, scanning the forest for the threat. She soon found it. A lone man was fleeing quickly through the forest. She saw a group of men chasing after him. If he continued in his current path, he would run headfirst into the king and his company.  
  
Her eyes took in the disarray of his clothes. They were a mess, dirtied with streaks of mud tinted in spots with blood. Underneath the dirtiness, she recognized a stableboy's tunic. Probing his thoughts, she smiled when she realized who it was.  
  
'This will make for an interesting twist.'  
  
She moved herself closer to the king, whispering in his ear. "The first to come should be welcomed. You will need him. The second group you must kill."  
  
She spoke shortly, smiling as she saw the king flinch at finding her so close. She laughed warmly and moved backwards, searching for a spot to watch.  
  
****  
  
Yukito heard the voice too. He sent a curious look to where the spirit was not resting. He could make out a place where the air was shimmering from the warmth. The spirit spoke not a word. He shrugged and turned to Touya and the king.  
  
The two were caught up in a heated debate.  
  
"We should do what she says, Kinomoto," said the king tiredly.  
  
"Why should we trust her? She may be a spirit, but so was that stupid Sekai. And do I have to remind you why we don't trust HIM anymore?" he answered hotly.  
  
"No, Kinomoto. You don't," spoke the king. Before he could continue, Yukito broke in.  
  
"Touya, Aditi is the motherly spirit. She's in charge of all the spirits. She keeps the balance between the spirits and the humans. Sekai has clearly broken this balance, and that's why she seems to be helping us. She wants the balance restored, and in order to do so, it appears we must deal with these people. We have to trust her."  
  
He could feel the spirit's warm smile.  
  
'Finally a human with some sense,' came the warm thought in his head.  
  
He shook it off, hating the feeling of someone else in his head. A warm laugh rang through, and words broke the calm surface.  
  
"He is coming. Make your choice quickly."  
  
****  
  
Yema's breaths were coming irregularly. Lungs pounding, legs hurting, he broke through the heavy thicket and found himself in a pretty clearing. His eyes darted around, searching for a place to hide from the four men following him. He cursed, remembering the warmth Tomoyo had radiated. He couldn't help but smile as he thought of the way Tomoyo looked when she was asleep. The smile slowly dropped.  
  
'I wish I had never left her. If I was still beside her, Lamar's guards would not be chasing me.'  
  
His thoughts were angry now.  
  
'Lord Lamar was the one forcing himself upon Tomoyo. He was in the wrong and yet I am the one who is being hunted.'  
  
His rage burned, threatening to overpower him. He calmed it carefully, just in time to hear the footsteps pounding behind him. Throwing curses behind him, he took off running again.  
  
His eyes picked up on light just ahead of him.  
  
'There must be a break in the forest.'  
  
His eyes were so hopefully set on the light he missed the large log blocking his path. He fell. Closing his eyes, he gave in.  
  
'They will find me. They will kill me.'  
  
He heard footsteps and winced. He waited, not bothering to move.  
  
'Do it now.'  
  
He felt a hand roughly grab him and force him backwards.  
  
"Damnit, open your eyes man," came the rough voice.  
  
Curiously, he looked up and into dark black eyes. This man was not one of Lamar's guards. He stared openly. After a moment, the man pushed him away, walking forward.  
  
"We saved an idiot," he spoke aloud.  
  
Yema noticed two other figures, hidden in the dark. They were carrying swords. He watched as the first man picked up his sword from the ground. Bandits, he guessed. He stepped forward, rubbing his neck carefully.  
  
"I'm not an idiot. But there are men coming. Guards. They will kill bandits."  
  
The three shared a look before one let out a short chuckle. He stepped from the shadows, revealing light hair and regal eyes.  
  
"We are not bandits, but they may kill us unless you tell us how many there are."  
  
"Four," he answered quickly.  
  
Four figures ran into their vision right at that moment. They were breathing heavily.  
  
"Where did he go?" yelled the nearest, gasping for breath.  
  
Yema backed up, trying to hide in the shadows. His eyes caught movement as one of the men stepped into the light. He cursed.  
  
"And you thought I was an idiot?" he murmered lightly. A slightly chuckle came from the light haired man.  
  
"We're all idiots here," he answered kindly.  
  
Yema gasped as he saw who had stepped into the light. His amber hair could not be mistaken. Yema stepped into the light, bowing low.  
  
"Your highness?"  
  
The four figures finally saw the group. Their eyes instantly caught the escaped man and they raced over, swords unsheathed. The other two men stepped from the shadows, unsheathing their swords in turn. Indecision flickered in the four sets of eyes, but still they ran forward until the two groups clashed.  
  
****  
  
Aditi watched as the two groups finally found each other. She closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of the small battle. She heard the shrill sound of metal hitting metal, the mumbled footfalls as the men tried to hold their balance, the sound of men taking their last breaths. She felt the heat their bodies gave off and sighed as a few were forever cooled. Her gift to them was gone.  
  
The metal sounds stopped and she heard the heavy breathing of the men. Without opening her eyes, she knew her group had won. Their warmth was strong. She smiled.  
  
****  
  
'Sakura felt herself falling. She grasped for something to hold onto, but found nothing. Just when it seemed too late, a hand lurched out to pull her back to the top. She looked up and found herself staring into deep chocolate eyes.  
  
"I'll always protect you."  
  
Then she heard harsh laughter in her ears. She let go of the hand to cover her ears and felt herself falling again. The eyes turned sad.'  
  
She lurched upwards quickly.  
  
'That dream. I've had it before.' [Chapter Three. It seemed pointless at the time, but you need to know it now]  
  
She heard short laughter behind her. "Bad dream, my little cherry blossom?"  
  
Sakura ignored his words, looking around. She was in some sort of cave. She was lying atop a raised rock platform covered in soft straw. In front of her was the mouth of the cave. Old tree branches and aging leaves were piled in front, showing it had not been opened for a long time. Straining her eyes, she tried to find the back of the cave, but she could distinguish none. She heard the sound of a small stream.  
  
Her mind carefully went over the latest events. She remembered falling. Her thoughts fluttered back to the dream. It had felt the same.  
  
'But no one caught me.'  
  
He heard her thought.  
  
"That's right, my little cherry blossom. No one caught you. They don't care about you. In fact, right now the king is busy at his ball. He's not thinking about you at all."  
  
Sakura pushed his words away tiredly. "You are lying, Sekai."  
  
Wind flung itself hurriedly into the cave. It flowed joyfully throughout the cavern, laughing and dancing around Sakura's scared form before finally rushing back to the mouth of the cave. It stirred the leaves wildly before gaining total control.  
  
Sakura watched as the leaves began to mold themselves into a human-like form. First the feet, then the legs, next the body, and it continued upwards. It was male.  
  
She flattened her body against the wall, fear taking over her form. Laughter came from the leaf-man and she watched in horror as it stepped awkwardly forward.  
  
He made his way slowly to her, each step becoming more fluent, more lifelike. Sakura screamed and he laughed louder.  
  
"My little cherry blossom, is this human enough for you?"  
  
Sakura choked, not knowing what to say. The tears were streaming down her face. The hand reached forward and carefully brushed them aside. It leaned closer to her. She could smell the rotting leaves as its face got closer to her own.  
  
"I am the only one worthy of your attentions, just as you are the only human worthy of mine."  
  
He bent closer, his lips nearly brushing hers now.  
  
Angry fear took over her body. Quickly, she pushed her hand into his chest. Five leaves cracked and crumbled, falling to the ground. She watched helplessly as he called another five to replace them. A scowl fell upon his lips and angry laughter filled the cave.  
  
"You are still in love with the little wolf, are you?"  
  
The laughter intensified at her silence.  
  
"You are foolish, my little cherry blossom. Have I not told you? He has forgotten you. He is dancing with another woman right now. In mere moments, they will head to the same balcony he had you on," he said.  
  
Tears began to stream down her face as he continued. "And he will kiss her."  
  
She turned herself to face him. "Stop lying." She spoke quietly, her voice cracking slightly.  
  
"Why? Because it reminds you too much of him?" he taunted. Sakura's anger began to build.  
  
He smirked, backing up even farther from her. "I am not lying to you, however. I will show you if you wish."  
  
She looked up, finding he had no eyes. Grimacing, she turned away. He frowned, conjuring up two familiar chocolate eyes. Placing his hand firmly under her chin, he pulled it up so she would be forced to look.  
  
A sob escaped her lips as she saw the eyes. He smiled and waved a hand. An image hovered in the air. Sakura forced her gaze from the fake eyes to the image. The tears slowed. Her eyes narrowed as she recognized the beloved form dancing with another lady.  
  
Waving her hand angrily, she forced the image away, turning her back to the spirit.  
  
"You made that up," she spoke finally, still quiet from the crying.  
  
His voice was soothing. "I cannot make things like that up."  
  
She turned, laughter burning in her already bright eyes. "You can be a leaf- man but you can't conjure up fake images?"  
  
He growled and turned away from her. She watched him, amused to finally have angered him. She wiped the last remnants of her tears from her face. She was surprised when he whirled around quickly.  
  
"What do you want from me, my little cherry blossom? I have given you everything. I am protecting you. And yet you still won't let me in."  
  
Sakura frowned unhappily. "I want Syaoran."  
  
"Why?" he growled. "He is just a man. He will hurt you. He has boundaries that I do not have. He will age and die. I will not."  
  
She turned away from him, whispering her answer. "I love him."  
  
Though barely audible, it was loud enough for the spirit.  
  
****  
  
Author's Note 2: Well. I was trying to end this on another cliffhanger, but I just couldn't do it. I hope you enjoyed it. I like this chapter.  
  
Just remembered! I already edited this one. I think. LoL, oh well. Yay! My story is (for the most part) grammatically correct.  
  
-does a happy dance- 


	15. Keir

Disclaimer: Does CCS belong to me??  
  
-Rubs the 8 Ball hopefully, then looks down and sighs-  
  
"Not a chance"  
  
Author's Note(s): Woohoo! 99 Reviews! Whoa! Can you believe this is chapter 15? Wow. I'm happy. I definitely like this story. I'm glad you guys like my leaf-man. It was one of my favorite ideas.  
  
Hawaiikel-Well, I see you had many questions for me. Let's see. About the bodiless spirits? Well, as you can see, they play a lot on elements, particularly the wind. The wind was moving back and forth (carrying the spirit) between the two. He was moving. So I wanted Touya to move aside. Not only that, but it made his gesture for the spirit to continue a little more. . . obvious. Um, as for the names. I know that's slightly strange, I was hit by that too, but, you see, I have hardly seen the English version. (I've seen the Japanese kind with subtitles). Of the few names I HAVE seen, however, I hate them. So I kept the original Japanese names. And as for him being king of Britain, I went back and changed that a couple days ago. I decided I wanted him to just be king of a fictional place (I think I called it Aleka). So basically, I kept the names but placed them in a westernized culture. I'm sorry if there was any confusion. I will admit once, when I introduced Sakura, I used her name the way it would be read in Japanese culture, last before first. I haven't done that again. WHEW! Long explanation. ^_^  
  
Oh, and as for Nireko? She's Nireko. Of course she doesn't fear the king's wrath.  
  
Dacia- lol, I'm a softy though. I can't kill off my two favorite people. And neither Sekai nor Aditi can die b/c they're spirits. But if you want, I'll kill Sekai's dreams of Sakura? ^-^  
  
Yuki Rabbit-Yes, there's something I definitely can't complain about. I love my reviewers. Especially considering I check out almost everyone who signs (look at their stories and such). Most of my reviewers are quite accomplished writers themselves, and it definitely feels good to have them compliment my own work. Which reminds me. I checked your profile (^-^). You're at Berkeley? Impressive.  
  
Jbg- Thanks, I definitely liked that quote too.  
  
Ah! Lots of shout outs! So here's a shout out to EVERYONE ELSE! Oh and one more thing. I finally did it. I started a third story. Only the first chapter is up, and I'm already in love with it. It's called Rivals. Check it out if you get time.  
  
****  
  
Syaoran bent down, using the grass to wipe his blade clean. He heard the others behind him doing the same. He remained still in that position for a moment, letting his thoughts wander to Sakura.  
  
'She better be okay. If I find out Sekai has hurt her-' He let the angry thought hang in the air. Exhaling slowly, he let his head droop in self- anguish. A pitying thought escaped its tight confine.  
  
'I can't lose her. I finally find love and it's taken away from me? I won't let it.'  
  
The wind stirred near him. He felt a warm presence on his shoulder. She didn't speak right away, and yet her presence calmed him slightly.  
  
A gasp came from the spirit. He looked up, alarmed. Her voice rang out, alerting all of the men in the clearing.  
  
"Sekai's power has grown. He has taken a human-like form. Soon he will have a pure human form."  
  
Syaoran's cursed. "Why is he so set upon her?" he grumbled to himself.  
  
Aditi heard. "Because, little wolf, he sees something in her that reminds him of someone else."  
  
Touya stepped forward, his scowl ever-present. "As much as I'd like to delve farther into this spirit's psyche, can't we just go get her now?"  
  
Aditi sighed. "Patience. Tend to your new guest first."  
  
Three pairs of eyes turned to face Yema. He nearly blushed under the sudden attention. Syaoran's eyes looked over him intently, searching for a wound. When his gaze fell across the man's arm, he gasped. Near the collarbone, there was a deep gash.  
  
****  
  
Yukito also noticed it. He hurriedly walked to his saddlebag, unzipping it and removing a two small green leaves. He beckoned Yema to him, and Yema came uncertainly. He stood in front of Yukito nervously.  
  
Yukito bent down, grabbing the nearest rock. Quickly, he pounded the leaf until it was pulpy. Gingerly, Yukito pulled the man's shirt away. Ignoring the man's flinch, he placed the pulp atop the wound. The man jumped.  
  
"Sorry, there's a bit of a sting," he said sheepishly.  
  
Picking a leaf off a nearby tree, he placed it on the pulp to seal it. The man winced at the touch.  
  
Yukito turned, addressing the other two men. "The next stream we find, we must stop and wash the wound, then reapply the Kireto leaves."  
  
His highness looked at Yukito with wide eyes, obviously impressed. He couldn't help but blush slightly. He turned his head and caught Touya's small smile. He smiled back, causing Touya to widen his own. He loved the way he could make Touya smile.  
  
The king turned to Yema. "The men that were chasing you-- did they have horses?"  
  
Yema looked up, obviously still nervous to have the king speaking to him. Yukito felt pity for the man.  
  
"Yes, they were camped out a little ways back. Their horses were tied up there." He pointed in the direction he had come from. The king scowled.  
  
"We might as well go collect the horses. You'll be needing a horse if you are to come with us."  
  
Yukito felt Aditi stir. He addressed her.  
  
"My lady spirit, can you scout for the horses and tell us how far they are?"  
  
He felt her warmth grow. She was pleased with his show of respect.  
  
"As you wish, rabbit."  
  
He felt her leave. She would be back soon.  
  
****  
  
'Finally a human who shows me the proper respect. I was beginning to think manners were wasted upon the whole species,' she thought happily as she flew over the forest.  
  
Soon, she found the abandoned camp. She was turning to leave when she saw movement. Curiosity got the better of her and she swooped down to see.  
  
When she arrived on the ground, she could see no one. Puzzled, she let her aura float around until it hit an obstruction. The obstruction laughed.  
  
"What are you doing here, Aditi?"  
  
She recognized the leaf-man. It was a form she herself used sometimes. She sent heat his way, stifling his laughter slightly. "I am cleaning up your mess, Sekai."  
  
His laugh was now closer to a growl. "How many times do I have to tell you it is not your business?"  
  
"You are holding a girl from her lover."  
  
He snorted angrily. "He does not deserve her."  
  
She threw magic at him, circling around him quickly. "She loves him, Sekai. You must let go. She no longer wants your protection."  
  
He forced her magic back at her. "She does not know what she wants. She does not know what she needs. I am helping her."  
  
"By kidnapping her?"  
  
"By taking her somewhere safe."  
  
Aditi was silent for a moment. She decided to take a different approach.  
  
"The cherry blossom is not Nikia."  
  
Sekai appeared stunned for a moment. "I told you not to bring her up, Aditi."  
  
"You think she is Nikia."  
  
"I do not."  
  
She reprimanded herself for not seeing it before. "I was stupid. I should have known. I thought you only wanted to protect the cherry blossom from your mistake. I never thought you'd be stupid enough to believe you could make her your own Nikia."  
  
Angrily, he punched the air where she hovering. She laughed at him. "You are the one with the body, Sekai. Your punches cannot hurt me."  
  
He was growing more and more frustrated. Aditi could feel his anger building up.  
  
"Sekai, let the girl go."  
  
His eyes flashed. "She does not want to leave."  
  
An image of the cave flashed. "Then why did you have to put a boulder in front of the cave?"  
  
Sekai turned and started to walk away without a word. Angrily, Aditi flew forward.  
  
"Let the girl go, now. I am tired of playing your games."  
  
He swiped carelessly at her. "Go away, Aditi. I have more important business to attend to."  
  
He left her seething in her anger.  
  
****  
  
"We must hurry," was the first thing Aditi said when she returned to the men. Syaoran nearly jumped in surprise. He had been so engulfed in his thoughts he hadn't heard her approach.  
  
The men hurriedly mounted their horses, with Yema uncomfortably seated behind Yukito.  
  
The spirit hovered near Syaoran's ear, speaking simple directions to him. Her warmth was now stifling. Syaoran clucked his tongue.  
  
"You seem mad."  
  
She let out a small sound that suspiciously resembled a growl. Syaoran fought to control his grin.  
  
"You've been like that since you got back from the camp."  
  
She was silent.  
  
"What happened? Did a horse bite you or something?"  
  
She made another sound. It was clearly a growl this time. Her anger erupted.  
  
"Human, I suggest you quiet or I will arrange for a horse to bite your arrogant ass. And I'm not talking about a donkey."  
  
In a fluster, she flew away. He chuckled to himself. The sound seemed almost foreign. It was the first time he had laughed since Sakura had left. He sighed, his thoughts returning once again to his lovely cherry blossom.  
  
He was so preoccupied in his thoughts he didn't feel the spirit's presence until she spoke.  
  
"We are almost to the camp."  
  
He asked a question he had wanted to ask all day. "How long until we find Sakura?"  
  
She was silent for a moment. "Once we get the horse, if we ride hard, we should reach her by tomorrow's nightfall."  
  
He could hardly stifle his smile. His thoughts whirled and the excitement coursed through his vein at the thought of holding his beloved cherry blossom in his arms.  
  
Aditi sighed, hearing his thoughts. "It won't be easy getting her back, little wolf."  
  
He was surprised. "You are in control of the spirits. Can't you stop Sekai?"  
  
"He is on a rampage," she said simply.  
  
"But you can stop him," he said, hope cracking his voice.  
  
She was quiet for a moment, causing Syaoran's worry to intensify. "I have dealt with rampaging spirits before. But you must understand. Sekai is in love with the cherry blossom."  
  
Syaoran smirked. "How can he?"  
  
Her anger was clear in her voice. "The same way you love her, little wolf. He has a right to love her too, you know."  
  
He was quiet. Calming herself, she spoke. "He could love her that way. But he doesn't. He loves the person she reminds him of.  
  
"You see, Sekai was in love with a beautiful woman named Nikia. She was in love with him too. For a little while. Because she was a human form, he made himself a human form also. The two lived together for a while until Nikia brought of his immunity. She was, after all, a human and would not live forever like Sekai would.  
  
So Sekai set out to fix it. That little spirit bugged me daily until finally I promised to grant her immunity also. He rushed home to tell her the good news. And found her kissing a man. She had fallen in love. Unlike Sekai, the two had the promise of a normal life. So she left Sekai."  
  
After a moment to digest it, he asked a question. "What happened to Nikia?"  
  
"She died, just as all humans do."  
  
He was silent for a little while. Aditi spoke up again. "He wants Sakura to be Nikia."  
  
Syaoran's anger caused his eyes to flash bright amber. "He can't have her."  
  
Aditi laughed lightly. "You'll have to tell him yourself."  
  
Before he could answer, they had arrived at the camp.  
  
While the others set about foraging in the supplies the men had left behind, Syaoran glanced at the sky. He cursed loudly. The sun was setting already.  
  
'How will I ever find Sakura if we don't start moving faster? So far, we've spent most of this day fighting to save another man and finding him a horse. If we don't hurry, Sekai might hurt Sakura.'  
  
His final thought sent anger coursing through his veins. Just the thought of Sekai alone with Sakura made him seethe. Yukito's voice broke through his thoughts.  
  
"We should camp here, your highness."  
  
Syaoran was growing desperate. "We must cover more ground."  
  
Aditi joined the discussion. "Little wolf, the sun will set shortly. We must set camp. We'll leave before dawn."  
  
She flew away, heading to help Touya light a fire, thus ending the discussion as quickly as she entered it. Syaoran sighed and set about helping with the duties.  
  
****  
  
Sakura opened her eyes, hearing him leave. She smiled, pleased with herself.  
  
'The fake sleep thing may not have worked with the guards, but it worked this time.'  
  
Hurriedly, she stood up and raced to the boulder, using her small hands to push it. She cursed. It wouldn't budge. Her memory suddenly flashed and she remembered when she saw the cave for the first time. She turned and raced in the other direction, trying to find the end of the cave.  
  
She felt the little stream underneath her feet, trickling lightly. Sakura continued walking down the tunnel until she could no longer see the opening. There was no light where she was now. Her fear of ghosts began to take its toll, but she forced herself to continue.  
  
She stubbed her toe numerous times, hit her head on the top of the cave a couple times, and just about scraped very inch of her skin twice. The curses were flowing freely when she ran headfirst into something. She started panicking, thinking it to be the wall of the cave.  
  
Feeling around carefully, she found it to be more of a half wall. The top was solid. Bending down, she crawled through the bottom. Now the cave had turned really dark. She started to step forward when she was overcome by a strange feeling. It was light and cheery. A voice spoke, making her jump.  
  
"Cherry blossom, you should return or Sekai will find you here and seal this end of the cave too." Its voice reminded her of the gentle trickle of the stream.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened and she looked around her, feeling instantly stupid when she remembered she was in darkness.  
  
"Wh. . .who are you?" she asked, her voice faltering.  
  
A light chuckle escaped its lips and the trickle became louder. "I am Keir, spirit of the stream you are stepping in."  
  
She jumped up, trying to find a dry spot to stand in. This only caused Keir to laugh more. "It doesn't hurt."  
  
Sakura blushed. She was silent for a moment before finally crawling back into the tunnel and starting toward the mouth of the cave. She felt the spirit following her slowly.  
  
Soon she could see the light. She spoke. "Why are you helping me?"  
  
The trickle sounded again. "Because I can feel your sadness."  
  
Before she could answer, she felt his presence nearing. She rushed forward, jumping atop the stone bed and feigning like she had just woken up. Sekai entered only moments later, carrying food.  
  
He caught her gaze and smiled. Sakura swallowed, repulsed. She looked at him carefully, surprised to see his leaves had changed colors. They were slowly turning into a more peachy color. Something was familiar about their color. She looked closer and a gasp escaped her lips.  
  
'It's the color of Syaoran's skin.'  
  
He heard her thought and smiled again. This time Sakura noticed it was closer to Syaoran's own smile.  
  
"You are trying to be Syaoran?"  
  
He looked at her, letting out a small laugh. Sakura gulped. His lips never moved, though the laugh resounded throughout the cave.  
  
"I am taking his appearance as it seems to please you so."  
  
She was quiet for a moment before answering. "It pleases me on him."  
  
He raised an eyebrow and the laugh continued. He did not seem to care. "You will like it on me too, my little cherry blossom."  
  
She snorted, turning away. Her stomach growled and she realized how hungry she was. He heard it and smiled. Pulling out a bag from behind himself, he tossed it to Sakura. She looked down at it wearily before finally opening it. Inside were some pieces of bread and a couple berries. Hungrily, Sakura began to gulp them down.  
  
Sekai frowned. "I'm sorry, my little cherry blossom. I will find you better food next time."  
  
Sakura looked up at him, surprised. She quickly finished the rest of her food.  
  
"Where did you find them, Sekai?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Men were camping out near here. They were killed. I found this in their bags," he said simply.  
  
She gagged, ready to throw up the food. "You don't know what's in it! It could be poisoned!" Another thought crept into her mind, making her pale. "Tell me you didn't pick it off their dead bodies."  
  
Seeing her reaction, he laughed louder. "I saw them leave. It was in their camp. Don't worry. I would never feed you bad food, my little cherry blossom."  
  
He moved closer to her, causing Sakura to gulp. She backed up quickly. He frowned, stopping.  
  
"You still won't let me near you."  
  
She looked at him, catching his eyes. The familiarity of them made her look away quickly. She still couldn't get used to those fake eyes. "I love Syaoran, Sekai. My heart belongs to him."  
  
The spirit let an angry growl escape him. "You still love that fool?"  
  
She glared at him. "You are the fool, Sekai, if you think I will grow to love you."  
  
His anger got the better of him. Before either could react, he slapped her. Two pairs of eyes widened. She turned from him, hiding her head. The tears began to flow. The spirit snapped out of its paralysis and started towards her.  
  
He placed a hand on her shoulder which she wordlessly shook off. Sadly, he disappeared, leaving the cave again.  
  
****  
  
The king could not sleep that night. He tried many tricks to induce sleep before finally deciding the sheep were just not worth counting anymore. Sighing, he sat up, staring blankly into the darkness.  
  
'I will find you, Sakura. I love you. We will live a happy life if it kills me.' A lone tear dropped to the ground. He stared at it in shock. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried. Not since his parents had passed away.  
  
He heard footsteps behind him. Quickly, he rid himself of all remnants of the tear. Touya settled down next to him, scowling fiercely.  
  
"You could not sleep?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head.  
  
The two sat in silence, both caught up in their own thoughts. Finally Touya broke the silence.  
  
"Gaki, do you love my sister?"  
  
Syaoran was caught off-guard by the question. He looked up into the man's fierce eyes. They were lit now, examining every move Syaoran made. So he answered honestly.  
  
"Yes, Touya. I really do."  
  
Touya watched him for another minute before finally patting him awkwardly on the back.  
  
"Then you have my blessing."  
  
Leaving the king stunned, Sakura's brother stood up and left. Syaoran sat staring in the darkness again, digesting what Touya had said. A smile crept onto his face. He fell asleep with the smile still plastered there.  
  
****  
  
Author's Note2: Well, yeah, I know. This was not the most exciting chapter. But a couple things just had to be said. Next chapter should be better and much more exciting. 


	16. The Spirit Cage

Disclaimer: CCS does not belong to me.  
  
-all gasp. Syaoran steps forward- You LIED to me?!  
  
-UrbanCinderella hangs her head sadly-  
  
Author's Note(s): Well. I am now in Maryland and I get much less time online. Bleh. It stinks. But oh well! I'm still happy. I had time to think about this chapter and it still got me nowhere. I just hope it turns out well. Anywho, hope you enjoy. No shout outs today because I haven't checked the reviews yet.  
  
****  
  
The group was packed and ready to leave before the first light of the morning. The four were silent, each brooding in their own thoughts. Before long they were mounted up and heading towards the east. The silence was preserved until the spirit joined them.  
  
"Good morning," Aditi said warmly.  
  
Syaoran and Touya grumbled a response while Yema's eyes widened. Yukito was the only to succeed in pleasing her that morning.  
  
She settled herself on her favorite place, Syaoran's shoulder. She knew him to be the leader and knew her directions would be better followed if she stayed close.  
  
The morning went by quickly, with orders obediently followed and directions eagerly taken. By noon the men were hungry, but still they continued on for what drove them was more pressing than hunger. Their hearts wouldn't let them stop.  
  
The sun was starting to drop from the sky when Aditi ordered them to stop.  
  
"The cave where he is staying is nearby." The men waited; they could feel Aditi observing Sekai. The men fidgeted as they waited.  
  
She spoke again finally. "Transporting the cherry blossom took a lot of his energy, as is his human transformation. But he is still powerful. We must be careful. We should camp here for the night and attack in the morning."  
  
Desperately, Syaoran responded to her warning. "We can't wait another day." The others were silent when he added, "I won't wait another day."  
  
He nudged his horse forward, leaving the other men astonished, staring after his back. He continued forward, his anger driving him, praying Aditi would follow. He was surprised to hear her at his shoulder.  
  
"Are you dead-set on this, little wolf?"  
  
He nodded fiercely. "I want her back."  
  
She was silent for a moment before she did something that surprised him. She agreed.  
  
Syaoran heard the others behind them as they tramped through the woods. Their horses' footsteps were heavy. They, like the men, were hungry. The spirit heard their hunger and stopped them abruptly once again.  
  
"You must eat first." Seeing Syaoran about to protest, she added firmly, "I will not take hungry men to battle a spirit on rampage. Eat now."  
  
Enforcing her words, she flew away to investigate the cave, leaving Syaoran very distressed. Finally he sighed and threw himself from his saddle. The others watched in silence as he unpacked his saddlebag and pulled out his food. He walked over to the nearest tree and began to eat hurriedly.  
  
The others jumped from their saddles quickly and joined him, each eating just as hurriedly. They were eager to continue on their way.  
  
Soon, their portions eaten, the men sat back and waited for the spirit. Their horses seemed happy to finally get to graze. Syaoran hated to admit it, but the food made him feel much more awake.  
  
'The spirit knows her humans.'  
  
He heard her warm chuckle and knew she had heard his thought. She was very amused. He blushed slightly and stood.  
  
"Is Sekai there?" he asked as he reattached his saddlebag.  
  
"He is not there right now, but he will be soon. The cherry blossom is stuck in a cave with a large boulder blocking the mouth of it. I will need to use my magic to move it. This will alert Sekai we have arrived and he will come rushing back. We must be prepared. I will try to keep him busy while you rescue the cherry blossom."  
  
The men nodded and mounted. They turned their horses in the direction, their thoughts heavy.  
  
****  
  
Sakura woke confused. She had had the same strange dream. She cast her eyes around the cave, searching for Sekai. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the scarce light but she could not see him.  
  
Her face hurt where he had hit her. She knew it wasn't the pain of the blow, but rather the surprise. And the hurt.  
  
'Sure he was crazy and he kidnapped me, but I never thought he would hurt me.'  
  
She shivered from the memory. Angrily, she pushed the weakness away. She stood and walked headed for the back of the cave, set on exploring more.  
  
"Keir?" She called his name hesitantly.  
  
She felt the gentle trickle of his spirit as he answered her.  
  
"Yes, little cherry blossom? You have come again to visit?"  
  
She smiled. Something about his presence was very comforting. It reminded her of the small stream she had waded in at home when she was a toddler.  
  
"Would you warn me when Sekai is returning?"  
  
The spirit happily agreed, following her towards the back of the cave. "You are going to explore?"  
  
Her smile dimmed slightly. "I'm trying to find a way out."  
  
It finally occurred to her who she was talking about. She spoke eagerly. "Do you know if there is a way out, Keir?"  
  
He laughed, a gentle sound that could delight even the dreariest of hearts. "Yes, there is an entrance, though it will take you a while to get to it."  
  
She could hardly contain her excitement. "Can you lead me there?"  
  
The spirit agreed. Sakura was surprised to feel the water turning direction. Instead of flowing towards the mouth of the cavern, it was now flowing deeper into the cave. Her smiled brightened when she felt the spirit rest itself on her shoulder.  
  
****  
  
Syaoran strained his eyes, finally finding what he was looking for. His foot itched to spur the horse into a gallop, but he restrained himself.  
  
It seemed to take forever before the group finally reached the mouth of the cave. Syaoran clucked his tongue at the boulder. It was very large. He looked it over carefully, trying to decide whether four men could move it as he climbed down from his horse.  
  
'That way we wouldn't need Aditi to use her magic.'  
  
Aditi heard the thought and was quick to respond. "Little wolf, the rock is spelled. It cannot be moved without magic."  
  
He sighed and stepped back, quickly tying his horse. His eyes were never left the rock. He couldn't wait to see his beloved again.  
  
He felt the wind stirring around them. He shifted uncomfortably as the temperature began to rise. He heard the men behind him doing the same. His eyes widened in amazement as he realized what she was doing. Instead of moving the rock, she was melting it so he couldn't use it again.  
  
Finally it was done. Aditi returned to the king's shoulder. If Aditi hadn't possessed such quick reflexes, the king's rushed movement might have thrown her from his shoulder. She recovered and flew along with him as he rushed into the cave, closely followed by the other three.  
  
****  
  
The little wolf yelled her name, disturbing the tranquil silence of the cave. She frowned, feeling around for the cherry blossom. She had been here the last time she had checked.  
  
'Sekai hasn't moved her, has he?'  
  
She felt his presence as it entered the cave and turned quickly to face him. The men were still unaware until his angry laughter began to echo. Aditi rushed forward to him.  
  
She heard the gasps from the men as they saw his form. He was nearly human now. She smirked as she recognized the human he was mimicking. Sekai was almost an exact copy of the little wolf himself.  
  
"We are here to return the cherry blossom, Sekai. It is time you gave her back."  
  
He angrily focused his eyes on her. Being a spirit himself, it was easy to see her. He let his magic flood against her, trying to force her back. She pushed it aside easily, preparing herself.  
  
"She wants to stay here."  
  
Aditi looked around once more, trying to locate the cherry blossom.  
  
"Then why isn't she here, Sekai?"  
  
His eyes widened as he searched for the lost human. He raced towards the other end of the cave and for the first time, Aditi felt another spirit's presence.  
  
'Keir,' she recognized. She smiled. He was with the cherry blossom.  
  
She threw herself forward, blocking Sekai's path with her magic.  
  
"You must leave her alone, Sekai. This has gotten out of hand."  
  
He angrily tried to push past her. She remained stolidly placed. Her voice was reasonable.  
  
"You are a spirit, Sekai. I am in charge of you. I let you roam free for the most part, but you will NOT get this girl."  
  
She sighed as he again tried to force himself past her. Her anger was beginning to build. When she received no acknowledgement, she tried one last time.  
  
"I am in charge of you Sekai. You MUST obey me. Leave her be. Give her back now and I will let you alone."  
  
He attempted to push past her once again, sending his magic hurling at her. She deflected it and rushed forward, hitting him full force with her magic and making him stumble. He recovered quickly, throwing some of his own at her again. It missed. She was a much harder target to hit than he himself was.  
  
His anger was beginning to boil over. He turned and spotted the men. He threw magic at the, hoping to sidetrack Aditi.  
  
The warm spirit cursed and rushed to save the men, letting Sekai escape down the cave. As soon as the men had recovered from the surprise, they raced after him.  
  
****  
  
Aditi's warmth was stifling. Syaoran noted she must be very angry.  
  
His face held quiet determination. He hated being so close to his cherry blossom without recovering her yet. He sighed and pumped his legs, running as fast as he could. The footsteps behind him alerted him they were doing the same.  
  
Aditi stopped suddenly and the men stopped equally fast. She warned them hurriedly to duck. They were entering the deeper parts of the cave. He cursed. It would be harder to catch up with him now.  
  
They raced forward, Syaoran angry at how fast the spirit could travel. He noted the spirit hadn't disappeared however. Aditi must have blocked his magic so he couldn't disappear.  
  
A sudden thought entered his head.  
  
'Even if we rescue her today, what will keep him from coming after him again next time?'  
  
He banished the thought. He did not need those types of thoughts now.  
  
****  
  
The men traveled faster than Aditi had hoped they would. She smiled lightly through her anger, proud of the group.  
  
'Especially the little wolf. His determination is very strong.'  
  
She felt Sekai and knew they were nearing him. She cursed as she realized the cherry blossom was also near. Sekai would reach her first. She pushed herself harder and the men answered by racing even faster than before.  
  
She could feel him strongly now. She also felt the cherry blossom's surprise and knew she had spotted him.  
  
They turned a corner and finally found Sekai. She felt his magic starting and knew he was about to transport her somewhere. Hurriedly, she threw her magic forward to stop it. It bounced off of his. It was too late to stop the spell.  
  
****  
  
Syaoran felt the spell and recognized it. He saw the fear in his lover's face. She was falling. He pumped his legs harder, jumping forward with his hand outstretched. He would not let her go this time.  
  
****  
  
The dream was happening. When Sekai had found her, she had been too surprised to react. And now she was falling. Melting into the cave floor. Hopelessness clouded her mind, tinted with fear.  
  
Then she saw his face and longing came into the picture. She stretched out her hand to him wildly, hoping he would make it.  
  
Her thoughts fluttered back to the dream. He hadn't caught her then.  
  
She stretched her arm as far as she could and watched as he launched himself from the ground. He wasn't going to make it.  
  
Her vision was going black when she was jerked. Her hand caught on to something. The gentle tingles let her know who it was.  
  
'He caught me. The dream didn't come true.'  
  
****  
  
As his hand clasped her own, he felt the joy spring into his heart. He pulled her from the ground, enveloping her in his protective hold. He felt her hot tears staining his tunic and all he could think about was how good it felt.  
  
'I'll never let her go again.'  
  
****  
  
Sekai watched angrily as that damned wolf caught his little cherry blossom.  
  
'I won't let him steal her. She is mine.'  
  
****  
  
Aditi watched the two in their hug. She couldn't help but smile. It was true love. And that was rare.  
  
She heard Sekai's angry thoughts and returned herself to the matter at hand. She sighed as she realized what she must do. He could not stay here. He would never give up.  
  
She rushed forward, surprising him. Her magic was powerful, too powerful for him to deflect. She watched as he writhed in pain before finally disappearing.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sekai, but you can't stay here."  
  
****  
  
He watched as his beloved cherry blossom disappeared from his vision. He was too surprised to react. He cursed, realizing where she had sent him. He threw his magic back into the portal, hoping to cause Aditi at least a small amount of pain.  
  
He looked around, taking in his surroundings. They were familiar. He had been trapped in the Spirit Cage before. He knew she would release him some day.  
  
He shed his nearly-human form angrily.  
  
'I will get out some day. And then the cherry blossom will be mine.'  
  
****  
  
Author's Note2: Okay, well, basically in case you didn't get it, the Spirit Cage is a cage. For the spirits. Aditi knew that Sekai would never give up, so he placed him there. For the second time. (He was there after the first woman too). Uh, yea. So I'm sure you guys are happy Sekai is finally out of the picture.  
  
Umm, yeah, there should be another pretty short chapter left to tie up some of the loose ends and then the Epilogue. I can't believe the story is almost over. At least I have two more to work on. ^_^ 


	17. Dinner

Disclaimer: Only the plot is my own  
  
Author's Note(s: I'm sorry you guys had to wait so long, but I really wanted this chapter to be good, so I took a little more time to think it over. I needed to decide exactly what's going to be in this chapter and the epilogue. Tying some loose knots is not as easy as it sounds. I had to re- read a couple things and remember what hadn't been resolved. Umm. So yea.  
  
Well, once again, I can't see the reviews right this minute, so I have to do this by memory.  
  
Elisa Ang- LoL, of course I'll give you a shout out. Thanks for reviewing. It's nice to have a 'number one fan'.  
  
Meinin- I talk to you enough in our emails, but I thought I should give you a shoutout or risk you making ME a voodoo doll. -shudders-  
  
Iris:- AH! I haven't emailed you back, lol. I will. Thanks for your review.  
  
Ah! I remember one reviewer said something about thinking my story was going to be boring, then after reading it, they liked it?- I'm so sorry, your name is on the tip of my tongue, but just won't come out. Thanks for reviewing, I know how awful my summary is. It sure makes the story sound boring. I'm glad you gave it a chance though.  
  
I'm sorry, I remember reading SO many reviews and wanted to make comments, but I just don't know where they are right now. I promise in the epilogue chapter, there will be many MANY shoutouts just to the nice people. If you're new, thanks a ton for checking out my story  
  
FINAL CHAPTER! I'm going to miss this.  
  
****  
  
Syaoran heard three sounds behind him: a low growl, a polite cough and a tongue cluck. Reluctantly, he released his love, allowing her to greet his other companions. He placed his hand firmly around her waist, still slightly protective.  
  
He watched as Touya gave her a huge hug and opened his mouth to lecture her. Yukito stepped forward, stopping him. He too hugged the girl.  
  
The king watched as Yema hung back, unsure. Syaoran realized the two had never been introduced. Gesturing to the newest member of the group, he introduced him. He watched as Sakura's eyes widened at his name.  
  
"You're Yema?" she asked, incredulously.  
  
The man looked at her carefully. Syaoran watched curiously as the man slowly seemed to recognize Sakura. He bowed and turned quickly, hiding himself behind Yukito.  
  
Now Sakura laughed lightly. He smiled, hearing the kindness in it. She stepped forward, causing Syaoran to let his arm drop. He fought to keep his disappointment from his face.  
  
'You can't have her with you all the time,' he reprimanded himself.  
  
She addressed him again. "Yema, it's alright. I know what happened."  
  
Once again Syaoran's curiosity flared. He watched as the man's eyes widened again. He hung his head, hiding them quickly. She smiled.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. Lord Lamar is just a bad man. You did the right thing, and Tomoyo knows that."  
  
The king's ears perked up at hearing the two familiar names.  
  
'Did he have something to do with her beating?'  
  
Sakura turned to him quickly. He was taken aback at the simple determination in those gorgeous emerald orbs.  
  
****  
  
'If I ask him, of course the king will pardon Yema. And nothing would make Tomoyo more happy than that.'  
  
She let the story tumble from her lips, watching Yema out of the corner of her eye. She didn't want him running away before she got him pardoned.  
  
Once she was finished, the king looked rather surprised. He stood thinking for a moment before speaking.  
  
"Of course you're pardoned. Lamar has proven time and time again the perfect example of a lord gone rampant. You are not at fault for trying to help the woman. In fact, it is quite commendable," he said slowly.  
  
The man was slow to smile, but smile he did. He bowed low to the king, a smile still on his lips. Sakura couldn't help but be happy for him.  
  
A warm voice interrupted her perfect thoughts.  
  
"Well, I suppose I am done here?" asked the voice, sounding slightly bored.  
  
She looked around in surprise, searching for the source.  
  
"You won't find me, little cherry blossom. Your mortal eyes cannot see me."  
  
She listened slowly, realizing it was another spirit. She racked her memory for the name of the spirit.  
  
'Aditi,' said a calm voice inside of her head. Unlike Sekai, her voice did not cause a ringing headache. It was almost motherly. She smiled again.  
  
"You must be the one who stopped Sekai," she said simply. She felt the spirit smile in return.  
  
"It is my job."  
  
Sakura laughed. "Thank you, Aditi, for protecting us."  
  
****  
  
Syaoran watched Sakura, enjoying her innocence with the spirit. When he heard no answer, he assumed the spirit had left. The men started towards the mouth of the cave. He noticed Sakura's amused look and stopped, realizing she was not going with them.  
  
"Keir will lead us out. This way must be shorter."  
  
Keir's voice trickled inside the chamber. "The pathway is twisted, but this exit will take you not far from the mouth. Your horses should be right around the corner."  
  
Syaoran liked Keir's friendly aura. Wordlessly, he allowed the spirit to lead, though Sakura was the mortal head of the company. Syaoran placed himself at the end of the line, fighting the need to be closer to Sakura.  
  
'She is behind her brother. She will be safe,' he had to remind himself firmly.  
  
Sooner than the king had expecting, they saw light. The others stepped outside and immediately headed for the horses. Syaoran was stopped by a gentle voice near his shoulder. He smirked, recognizing her.  
  
"Can't get enough of us, can you, Aditi?"  
  
She spoke quietly but firmly. "Wipe that scowl from your face, little wolf."  
  
He obeyed reluctantly. She spoke again. "You have come to the end of your journey, little wolf, and I do so hate giving speeches. I will make this short.  
  
"I am not sure when I will see you again, little wolf. It may not even be while you are still alive. Which is why I must implant this into you.  
  
"I am a spirit. I have seen more than you can imagine seeing. And much more. I have been alive forever, enough time to see true love. It's not often found. I, myself, see it rarely. It is a rare gift. Whatever you have done to deserve it, I suggest you never lose it again. It will not be given a second time."  
  
Syaoran listened to her words, feeling as her presence left him. He smiled, knowing what he had to do.  
  
****  
  
They rode slowly, stopping every so often to allow Sakura to stretch her legs. She was sharing a saddle with Syaoran, making her passage very uncomfortable. She tried her hardest to smile, however. She was still grateful to be free.  
  
They arrived back at the palace at beginning of the second day. The king was greeted warmly by Hideaki then swarmed by his many courtiers; all demanding to know why he had left. He scowl planted itself firmly upon his lips as he was whisked away to his rooms; hearing the kingdom was in ruins in different measures of melancholy.  
  
"It looks just fine to me," he stated slowly. He waved back at Sakura.  
  
She smiled sadly, not knowing when she would see him. Yukito placed an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Well. Now that we have you to ourselves, what would you like to do?"  
  
She smiled gratefully at him and excused herself.  
  
"I need to check on Tomoyo."  
  
Yema heard her and followed. They left the two foreigners behind, making quiet conversation along the way.  
  
****  
  
Sakura watched Tomoyo's face as she listened to Yema tell the story of their journey. Tomoyo could hardly recover from her surprise; she had known nothing of the journey apart from the king's mysterious departure.  
  
She especially enjoyed Tomoyo's reaction when Yema spoke of the royal pardon. She jumped forward, embracing him in a tight hug. She smiled, happy to see them so content. With a polite nod to Yema, she stepped outside, knowing fully what the man was about to propose.  
  
She had been outside for barely five minutes when she heard the scream. Her smile widened. Of course her friend had accepted.  
  
The door flew open, and before Sakura could react, she was pulled into a hug herself. She laughed and hugged back, her heart overjoyed for her friend and her fiancé. She knew they would be happy.  
  
The three were making anxious plans for the wedding when there was a knock on the door. Sakura frowned at the interruption, but stood and answered it, gesturing for her maid to stay seated. The door swung open to reveal a palace messenger. He handed a piece of parchment to Sakura and waited for her to read it.  
  
Her eyes scrolled the parchment, smiling at its contents. The king had invited her to dine with him privately that night. She scribbled a short answer and nodded to the messenger, placing a coin in his hand for his troubles.  
  
She turned to find her friend watching her, waiting for the news. Sakura let the note's contents fall from her lips. The words were hardly out as Sakura watched her friend's eyes go starry with plans for her lady's dress. She let out a sigh, already regretting mentioning it. Yema shared a sympathetic glance, knowing full well what the lady was in for.  
  
**** [For those with weak hearts, beware of mushiness. I repeat. Beware of mushiness.]  
  
Sakura's knuckles rapped gently on the door. Its sudden noise nearly caused her to jump. She chastised herself for being so anxious.  
  
'It's just Syaoran.'  
  
She put her anxious hands to smoothing her dress, smiling absently as she thought about Tomoyo's preparations. She had quickly ushered Yema out, giving him only a small kiss to ease the harsh exit. Then she had turned her eyes on Sakura, not letting her rest until she was primped and perfect.  
  
She looked down at her dress, secretly pleased with it. It was a gorgeous white with dark green lacing around the edges. In the middle it was cut to reveal a fancy bodice that was the same dark green as the lacing. A light shawl, dove white, covered her arms. She smiled absently as she fingered the pretty necklace Tomoyo had found. It was light silver, perfectly completing the outfit.  
  
The door opened, surprising Sakura from her thoughts. She looked up into gorgeous amber eyes. The eyes traveled down her body and quickly back to her face. She smiled, realizing he was just standing there, looking at her.  
  
She coughed; glad for once not to be the one in the daze. He blinked, breaking the trance with a sheepish grin. He motioned her inside, taking her shawl from her shoulders and placing it on an empty chair.  
  
Sakura took the moment to look around the room. It wasn't the room she had first met him in; it was fancier, though just as private. There was a small table on the far end of the room where the king's coat lay and two comfortable looking chairs nearby. Like most of the nicer rooms of the palace, there was a balcony. The entrance was next to the table. In the middle of the room was a larger table with two plain chairs pulled up. A small rose served as a centerpiece with two plates of food on either side.  
  
She heard him behind her. Before she could say anything, he had pulled her into a warm kiss. She responded quickly once she had shed her surprise. He finally broke the kiss, smiling ruefully.  
  
"I haven't had a chance to do that."  
  
She smiled warmly, still a little surprised, but happy nonetheless. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly.  
  
"I didn't mind."  
  
He pulled her into a hug and held her for a short while. Finally Sakura laughed and pulled herself away, letting his hands rest on her waist.  
  
"I thought I was invited to dinner."  
  
He looked at her, feigning hurt. "What? You didn't like it?"  
  
She pushed him lightly, giving him another quick kiss before stepping towards the table.  
  
"It looks delicious."  
  
He pulled the chair out and waited for her to sit before he seated himself.  
  
****  
  
He mumbled a quick prayer and watched as Sakura began eating the dinner. He smiled as he watched her eat, realizing she hadn't eaten a good meal in days. He was surprised when she looked up at him, eyes curious.  
  
"Aren't you going to eat? You're making me feel like a cow," she said lightly.  
  
He looked down and realized he hadn't touched his food. Trying to hide his blush, he dug in. Her laugh told him the blush hadn't gone unnoticed.  
  
"I'm glad you're not one of those girls who eats like a bird," he said absently.  
  
She smiled again. "I don't see a reason to pretend like I'm not hungry when I am. What do I care if you know how much I eat?"  
  
He nodded his agreement. He had been raised in the court long enough to meet the women who shared this stupid belief.  
  
Sakura's voice broke through his memories. It was eager. "I haven't told you yet, have I? Yema and Tomoyo are getting married!"  
  
Syaoran looked up with a smile. He had come to like the man and the maid. The man had shown courage on their journey; the woman had shown it when she had spoken up to the king that day. He looked forward to their wedding, knowing they would be happy.  
  
He continued to eat, contributing little bits of polite conversation to Sakura. Once the food was gone, he noticed his stomach still had butterflies. He sighed, knowing they would not leave no matter how much he ate.  
  
He glanced over and watched Sakura finish her last bite of food. She looked up with a smile, thanking him for the meal.  
  
****  
  
"It was very good," she said politely.  
  
He laughed. "Our cook are very good."  
  
Sakura remembered absently hearing Tomoyo say the same thing. She looked up to see the king walking over to her. He piled the plate on top of his own and gestured to the two chairs. She smiled and walked over to it, choosing the one closest to the balcony. Before she could sit, she heard his nervous call. She stopped sitting and looked at him. He took her hand and led her to the balcony instead.  
  
Sakura shook her head, wondering why the king was so nervous. The dinner was going fine.  
  
He cleared his throat, preparing to speak, before halting himself. Sakura looked over the railing while she waited. She gasped lightly as she realized she was overlooking the western garden. She hadn't thought there were any balconies overlooking this particular garden.  
  
As though he had heard her thoughts, he spoke. "This is the only balcony overlooking it. I like to keep it private."  
  
She smiled as she felt him place his arms around her waist. She turned and let herself be pulled closer to him. Laying her head on his chest, she waited for him to speak.  
  
"You know, when you first came here, I thought you were an awful, spoiled daughter of a duke who served as nothing more than an annoyance." He continued quickly, afraid to make her mad. "But then, that time I left you alone and you found your way back, I realized you weren't. You might be contrary, but you were too determined for me to ignore you.  
  
"From then on, whenever I talked to you, I couldn't help but start liking you, and after a while I just started . . . wanting more and more of you. I thought about you all the time. I couldn't make a decision without wondering what you would think.  
  
"And I began to resent Nireko more and more."  
  
He took a nervous breath, pausing to look down at Sakura.  
  
'I wonder what he's trying to say,' she thought anxiously. Her heart fluttered as his words, happy to hear he had been going through the same thing, but she knew there was a method to this madness. There was a point to his words.  
  
'And I hope it gets at it soon or I might feint from worry.'  
  
He opened his mouth to speak again, his words coming out very passionate. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about her, Sakura. I know I should have. I could barely handle the guilt, but I was so afraid that if I told you that you might hate me."  
  
He smiled wryly. "I guess not telling you was much worse."  
  
He looked at her again, admiration and love heavy in his eyes. He bent down until his face was at her level. "Thank you for forgiving me, Sakura."  
  
She smiled, not wanting to interrupt his speech.  
  
He hugged her ferociously, reminding her of his possessive hug in the cave three days ago. He stepped backwards quickly. Sakura could see an idea taking form in his eyes. Before she could react, he was pulling her through the door. She pumped her legs to keep pace with him, trying to figure out where they were going. They hit a familiar corridor when Syaoran stopped her.  
  
He put a hand over her eyes so she couldn't see and began leading her outside.  
  
She stumbled many times but he tried to be careful. Finally, she got so tired of trying to hold back the curses and spoke up.  
  
"Syaoran, this is silly. I can walk much better when I can see."  
  
He shushed her. "Just let me do this, Sakura."  
  
She was quiet, sensing this was something he needed. After what seemed to be a century, he released her.  
  
Her eyes fluttered over the beautiful garden. She smiled, remembering the first time she had been here. He stood in front of her, looking at her funny.  
  
Finally he stepped closer to her. She could feel the warmth radiating from him. It made her skin tingle.  
  
"You used to ask me why I felt so threatened around you. I knew you were going to steal my heart, Sakura, something I wasn't entirely willing to lose." His voice was husky, sending shivers down her spine.  
  
He stepped backwards hurriedly, making her dizzy. By the time she had focused on him, she realized he was down on a knee, looking up at her.  
  
"I never want to be without you, Sakura."  
  
His hand pulled a small box from his coat, opening it.  
  
Just like their first encounter in the garden, Sakura knew what was going to happen just before it did.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
A tear escaped her eye, only this time it made its trail downwards in happiness. She opened her mouth, letting a single word escape.  
  
"Yes."  
  
****  
  
Hideaki stared over the rails, watching the two lovers in their embrace.  
  
'I guess the old matchmaker hasn't lost his touch,' he thought contently.  
  
****  
  
Author's Note 2: Well, I hoped you enjoyed it. I can't believe this is the last normal chapter. -sighs- 17 whole chapters down. It's hard to believe this thing has come so far. Mmm, well, I hope you enjoyed this. For all of you who are romantics, this would be a goooood chapter for you.  
  
-Syaoran appears, smiling madly- "I got to kiss her. A lot." 


	18. Epilogue: Wedding And A Visit

Disclaimer: Only the plot is my own  
  
Author's Note(s: Okay, well. There are no shout outs today as I have an entire page of them if you look for the next 'chapter'. ^-~ Make sure you read the author's note in the next one. If you left more than one review, your name is up there. I'm proud that most of my reviewers fit into that category. Well. This is the epilogue. The very end.  
  
-Syaoran runs up, crying and throws himself on top of UrbanCinderella- I'm going to miss you!!  
  
-pushes him off roughly- Boy, you're in two of my other stories.  
  
****  
  
Before morning the entire castle knew of the engagement. Sakura was greeted with smiles from the women while the king received thumbs-ups from the men. They set a short engagement, both eager to be married. They waited only until Sakura's father could arrive.  
  
She greeted him with a huge, delighted hug. The king stood back, somewhat weary, but her father made it obvious there were no hard feelings. He shook hands with the king, very glad to see his daughter so happy.  
  
****  
  
The wedding was a beautiful one, intertwined with both traditional and new ideas. Ladies cried as Sakura started down the isle, stepping lightly on the delicate flowers strewn in her path. Her father was at her arm, leading her while trying to hold back his tears. Hideaki served as the king's best man while Tomoyo was Sakura's bridesmaid. The vows went smoothly as Touya attempted to keep his growls at a minimum. The kiss was sweet. The catcalls covered up his large yell.  
  
After the wedding there was a reception with games for the children. While the parents appreciated the distractions, there were many whispers when the piñata game was announced and a leaf-like man was produced.  
  
The royal couple rode off in the stylish white wagon for their honeymoon in a nearby castle. When the nobles bent down to add the customary noisemakers on the end of the wagon, they were surprised. Most managed to hide their giggles as a certain blond man was dragged behind the carriage. When he opened his mouth all the nobles soon gave their approval in the king's choice.  
  
The couple managed to spend most of the night in peace; though the king had to choose a room without a balcony after finding out Touya was quite good with climbing them.  
  
****  
  
Another wedding soon took place, though this one was considerably smaller. The royal couple attended, Sakura as Tomoyo's bridesmaid while Syaoran watched from the crowd.  
  
The king let them borrow his carriage and offered the same castle as a honeymoon suite. The nobles were less surprised this time to find the same lord serving as a noisemaker. Some quickly booked him for their own upcoming weddings.  
  
****  
  
About a month after their marriage, Aditi made an appearance at the couple's private dinner. Sakura's mouth dropped open as she realized what the spirit must want. Aditi's smile was kind, ignoring the king's confused stare. She spoke only for the king's behalf.  
  
"I've only come to deliver my gift," she said simply before she left.  
  
The king looked at Sakura, still not understanding. Sakura walked over to her little wolf and gave him a gentle kiss.  
  
"We're having a baby, silly."  
  
He feinted.  
  
****  
  
Author's Note2: -big smile- It's all finished! I can't believe it's all finished! I hope the epilogue was good. It was mostly just a funny thing. Hope you enjoyed it!! Leave a review if you will. I'm actually interested to see just how many people actually read this fic. 


	19. Extra: Shout Outs

Author's Note(s: Well, this story has come to an end, but I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed. This is my way of making sure you guys all get your shoutouts.  
  
One last final note- I'm putting this idea out here because I want your opinions. I was thinking I MIGHT be interested in doing a continuation of this story. ONCE I've gotten some more work done on my other stories. Partners will definitely have to be either finished or almost there before I do. And that's if I still have interest in the story later.  
  
Well, this is just my call for you guys to respond and tell me what you think. I want honest opinions because otherwise I'll just continue writing brand-new stories.  
  
Okay, well! Shout outs! Like I said in the epilogue, if you reviewed more than once, a message is up here.  
  
There order is just from the first review I got on. Your first review decides where your shout out is. Sorry, I'm too lazy for alphabetical order. ^-^; Heh  
  
****  
  
Jbg-- Do you realize you were my very first reviewer? And almost every chapter has a review from you. I'm glad you found my story. It's nice having someone who's always there to say nice things. It helps the ego. ^_^  
  
Neo Queen Kaibas Bride- Hey! I saw you put me on your favorite author's list. Thanks!! ^_^ I've always wondered about your name. Isn't Kaiba one of the characters in Yu-Gi-Oh? Lol, I'm not sure.  
  
Sakura-Avalon-You're also one of my older reviewers. I'm so glad you were here! You were always the one who got reeeeeeeally excited when I put a new chapter up. It's nice to hear enthusiasm after spending an hour at the computer.  
  
Early Morning Dawn-I'm not sure if you're still reading, it's been a while since I've seen your last review, but you have more than one. Thanks a lot for your honest comments, it helped. I know my summary sucked. Goodness knows it's not all that great now, but thanks for pointing it out. ^-^  
  
Meinien- I misspell your name so often! ^-^;; Feel free to slap me whenever I do. I spelled it right this time though! Yay! Heh, well, I have so much to say to you but I'm going to be nice and keep this short. Thanks for your help. I think technically you might've been my first reviewer if I hadn't had that block on anonymous signings. You sure helped a lot.  
  
Silva Sun- Hey! I love your nickname. It's cute!! Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you found the story.  
  
Lizzy- Well! You've been a VERY loyal reviewer. I've appreciated all of your reviews. Every time I check, I know something's wrong if I don't get a 'cool' or 'nice' from you. ^-^  
  
Lady Hawk- Thanks a ton for your compliment.  
  
Midnight moonlight-I don't think you ever posted another review, but your first one was so funny I thought I should give you a response. I hope I didn't kill you too much because I had a lot of cliffhangers.  
  
SweetCherryBlossom- Thanks for reviewing, it's always nice to hear I'm a good writer. -straightens up with pride- ^-^  
  
Azi- I can't believe you found this by the 6th chapter! I thought you'd been around a lot longer than that. Well, you know what, that doesn't matter. I'm glad you stuck with the story. You know, to be honest, you're one of the reviewers I especially look forward to getting a review from. I checked your writing out and realized what a wonderful writer you are. When I know how great someone else is, it makes their praise mean twice as much. Thanks.  
  
White Tiger Girl- I like white tigers! Thanks for the advice on italics, I guess my computer's just stupid.  
  
Sakura Blossom- I'm glad you liked the fic. Thanks for your sweet comments.  
  
Puppyangel27- Your reviews were very original, lol. I'm glad you stuck around, it's nice hearing your praise. And I like your nickname.  
  
Summerlover- Hey, you dork. Lol, just kidding. Well. You certainly. . . left the LONGEST reviews. Lol, I'm glad you did. You should really get an account on ff.net! Goodness knows you check it enough! Well, you better be at my other stories to. I have your email. I know where you. . . receive your email. . .  
  
Crimson-snow-Can't remember if you reviewed a second time, but thanks for the compliments. Nope, not really any magic coming from the mortals. I guess the spirits just had to keep you sated.  
  
Abc- heh! Where'd you disappear to? I haven't heard from you in a while!  
  
Celestial Star- Hey! Well, yeah, I know, author's are stupid. -evil laugh- But it's fun making cliffhangers. I'm very glad you reviewed. I liked reading your comments and I especially like reviewers who ask questions. It shows their paying attention. Well. . . I like them until they ask something I can't answer. ^-~  
  
Anime Girl Carrie- Where'd you go? Haven't heard from you in a while either!  
  
SaFiRe Star- I'm so glad you found the story! Can't BELIEVE you didn't find it till the 9th chapter!! Whoa! Well, I'm still glad you did. You made a wonderful reviewer and I hope you stick around for my other stories (though I'm pretty sure you have).  
  
CCSakura- Hey girl, you realize the first question you asked me was if it was going to be S+S. Cummon. I bet you know better than that now. Repeat after me. All my stories are S+S. ^_^ Gooood. Now give me some money. -innocent face-  
  
Lifes Dark Angel- Every time I see your nickname, I think about Dark Angel, the show. I wonder if they cancelled it. That was a really good show. But neway! Hehe, thanks for reviewing.  
  
Melissaau8-When I see your nickname, I see the AU and think Auburn University. It's my favorite college football team. Lol, at least your nickname reminds me of something I like, no? Well, thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you liked the story. I hope to see you as a reviewer for my other stories too!  
  
Feathers- Well I tried to keep my cliffhangers at a minimum. I know they suck as a reader, but they sure are hella fun when you're the writer.  
  
Iris-My BUDDY! You came on the 10th chapter?! Gosh some people are just so LATE. ^_^ Jk! You know I like messing with you. Well I am glad you came. I like talking to you. And I'm SORRY! I should've known I was in your author's list. ^-~ Writers are so stupid sometimes.  
  
Bluie-I emailed you! Where'd you go?!  
  
Kella- Lol, you get very excited. It's nice to see! Hope you stuck around for the rest of the story. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Bloodlust Night- That's a catchy nickname. -pouts- You guys make me jealous with all your original names and stuff. Oh well. Thanks for the compliment. ^-^  
  
Rk- Yes, Hideaki is a fun character. I get to make him say witty things I'd never think of if I didn't have an hour to think about it. ^-~ lol.  
  
Riley S- I'm glad you saw the fic too!  
  
Friend- Hey, you never reviewed again, but thanks for the compliment.  
  
Kawaii-CherryWolf- Thanks for sticking around even though you didn't seem to happy about that cliffhanger. Can't believe you didn't get here till I was on the 13th chapter. Oh well! Thanks for being such a loyal reviewer!  
  
Moonlit Destiny- Yet another reviewer who loved Sekai. ^-~ lol, I'm sorry ff.net was being mean to you when you tried to review. It can be really stupid sometimes.  
  
Hawiikel- Hey, where'd you disappear to? First you were reviewing every chapter and now you're gone? Come BACK! ^-^ Well, in any case, I hope you enjoyed the story. I started dreading your reviews once I realized you were going to ask TOUGH questions, lol. I actually had to THINK about a couple of them. ^-~ lol, jk, in truth I enjoyed your reviews. It's nice to know someone was paying attention.  
  
Oldestof3-I love your reviews, you're way tooo kind to me. Thanks for all the compliments though. They're appreciated. ^-~  
  
d- I'm glad you liked the chapter. Lol, thanks for the review.  
  
Yuki-rabbit-I'm going to steal your nickname. I love it. And Yue (not Yukito) is easily the coolest of the characters. Although Syaoran is fun.  
  
Dacia- Sorry I couldn't kill anyone for you. Hope you enjoyed it anyway?  
  
Mini Sweety- Hey, you got here kinda late but you're still VERY welcome! Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Kura-chan-Ah! You are one of the most wonderful of my reviewers (watch out, I don't want anyone getting jealous, lol) but yea! You are! I enjoyed your reviews so much, you're always sweet. Oh, and I still remember your review/reward system. ^-~ I hope my updates were worthy of your reviews.  
  
White Blossoms- Yup, it was coming to an end when you saw it. Heh, not many of my reviewers like Sekai. Wonder why?  
  
Sakura-miaka- Hey! You got here late too! Well I'm glad you did! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Elisa Ang- Well, if isn't my number one fan! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Zadien- I love your story. ^-~ Hope you continue to update it. I'll probably check out some of your others too! They sounded pretty interesting. Thanks for reviewing, it's nice to know an author I like likes my story.  
  
T-man-Hey, yup, it's over! Can you believe it? Well, thanks a ton for reviewing, they were always really sweet! Glad you liked Hideaki.  
  
SakuraStar- Hey! Thanks for reviewing, I hope you read the whole story!  
  
AnimeObsessionFantasy- Well, yeah, I know you only reviewed once, but I hope you checked back for the rest of the story!! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing.  
  
And last but not least. . .  
  
Shima and Tempis-Hey, I checked out your profile. Very fun interview. Very crazy too. ^-~ I'm glad you found the story, I hope you stuck around to see the epilogue! Thanks!!  
  
Author's Note2: Well, that's it for the shoutouts. It's in the order I saw your name (starting from the first review). Heh, I'll miss you guys!!  
  
-Syaoran stops punching Lamar long enough to wave goodbye- 


End file.
